Picture Perfect
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Infamous photographer Rukia Kuchiki is assigned to take pictures from a fashion show by her boss, but meets the gorgeous model Ichigo Kurosaki, and falls head over heels in love. But with archenemies and crazy fans, will this just be another assignment?
1. Love at First Sight

1**This is a new fanfic that popped into my mind, and I really wanted to turn it into a reality. This is my second longest IchiRuki fanfiction and I hope all of you love it. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own Bleach. If I did, I would be giving you guys constant fangasms.**

**Warnings: Lots of swearing, serious flaming on Orihime, OOC with almost everyone in the story and some violence.**

**Summary: Infamous photographer Rukia Kuchiki, who has a deep passion for taking pictures, goes to a fashion show to take pictures for her publishers from Soul Society magazine. Just another job, and she keeps a steady life style, with archenemies against her and a dull love life. But when she meets the gorgeous model Ichigo Kurosaki, and falls head over heels in love, will she change her perspective in life, or will this just be another assignment?**

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

Prologue

A petite woman with raven hair clacked into the meeting room with her black leather Ralph Lauren four inch heels. Her hair was tied into a small bun that was neatly placed on top of her head, leaving one stubborn bang in the middle of her face. Her large amethyst eyes shone with determination, a small nose, and pink lips pulled into a cute little pout. Who was this beauty? It was none other then _the_ Rukia Kuchiki, heiress of Kuchiki corporation, who were in charge of many shops, restaurants, and hotels in Karakura. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki was the current successor of the family business. She however did not want this as her future. Rukia loved taking photos and held a job at Soul Society, the second top ranked magazine in all of Japan.

Rukia P.O.V

"Oh Rukia~!" a cheery voice chimed through the hallway. I looked up from my work, clearly annoyed because my hair was out of place due to the constant tugging in irritation. _I can't believe how much paperwork Yamamoto-san gives me, it's excruciating. Along with _her _at my back every ten seconds, who wouldn't want to pull their hair out? _I thought to myself with a huff.I got out of my comfy swirling chair and clacked all the way to my archenemies's office. When I swung the door open, I went in with a frown pulled onto my face.

"What do you _want_ Inoue-san?" I hissed. This woman made my blood boil, and it wasn't helping that she works along side with me. This woman was Orihime Inoue. People would make her off as a sweet, innocent, beautiful woman. But no, under that facade, she's a bitchy, spoiled, bossy, and arrogant bitch that wanted to make my life miserable. We were best friends back in high school, but along the way she got a new boyfriend, Ulquiorra Chifer, a cold hearted guy who only warmed up to her. She started hating me because she thought Ulquiorra and I were in love or something. Ulquiorra broke up with her after that, then she became extra cold and vile towards me. She turned to face me, her long, auburn hair tied into a ponytail swished across her face. Orihime was pretty, with her large doe-like washed out grey eyes, small nose, full red lips, and _very_ large breasts and a voluptuous body that any man would kill for. She smiled at me and clapped her hands together.

"We have an assignment from Yamamoto-san. We are to attend a fashion show for a all new collection: Vizards. The creators of this collection, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, would like us to take some pictures and put them on the next issue of Seritei. So, let's get going, the show starts in 2 hours, might as well go early to greet them no?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes, Orihime took any chance to become famous, and that meant _any_.

"Alright, anything else?" I asked irritated. In an hour, I could probably finish the stack of paperwork that Yamamoto wanted me to finish. Orihime raised a light orange brow and smiled.

"I also heard that there will be brand new models. _Male _models to be exact." Orihime sighed with hearts in her eyes.

"There's this one model that is out of this world Rukia. He's gorgeous, handsome, sexy, sweet, funny, strong and smart. Kurosaki-kun..." she sighs lovingly and puts her hands under her chin. It was now my time to raise an eyebrow. _Kurosaki? As in Ichigo Kurosaki? Isn't he that top notch model that posed in so many famous magazines and brands? I haven't seen his face for real, but from what fans say, he's a adonis or god of handsomeness. _

"I know him, but never seen his face before. Now if you excuse me, I need to finish up some work." I twirled around and skipped back to my office with a small smile on my face. I didn't know what he looked like, but I knew all about him. He spent his free time in an animal shelter and as a veterinary assistant. He liked walking on the beach, sitting in his beach house staring out at the beautiful sunset and painting. He was a really good cook, he loved reading at home, and he wanted nothing more but peace. Ichigo sounded like the perfect guy, I wished I could meet him, and I already kind of liked him. I sat down on my chair and giggled.

"Kami-sama, I sound like a school girl with her first crush." I sighed and began to work hastily so I could get ready for the fashion show.

_At the fashion show..._

I ran across the marble floor, my now changed Jimmy Choo golden strap heels clacking with every step I took. I was fucking 15 minutes late.

"Damn, I can't be late! Damn that fucking Kenpachi!" Kenpachi just _had _to come into my office when I was about to leave, and told me to type up a letter for the editor when it was _his _job to do that! So I had to stay 10 minutes more so I could type up that stupid letter! I swung the glass doors up, and everyone in the meeting room looked up at me.

I gulped. That wasn't good, especially when Yoruichi Shihoin didn't appreciate people interrupting her when she was speaking. Yoruichi frowned at me and I felt like crap, a fashion icon such as herself, looking at me with disgust like I was last century's moldy sandwich didn't help my low self esteem.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, you _finally_ made it I see." Yoruichi said distastefully. Urahara chided Yoruichi about being so mean to the newbie. Yoruichi's eyes softened, and sighed.

"Sorry about that Kuchiki-san. Now, I'm aware that you two beautiful ladies are here to take pictures of our models sporting our newest collection, Vizards. Please follow me, and I will place you where you can have a perfect place to take pictures up close." Urahara smiled and directed them towards another doorway. Orihime and I followed him, but my breathe was caught when I saw so many people there. I noticed up in the front row was Tensa Zangetsu, the famous photographer for Zanpaktou magazine, Toshiro Hitsugaya, a young fashion prodigy who designed clothing for Hyoumimaru the second best leading clothing line next to Urahara's, Neliel Tu Odershevarsk, the number one leading female super model, Rangiku Matsumoto, second leading female super model, Soi Fon, assistant of Yoruichi, Tessai, Urahara's assistant, and Riruka Dokugamine, the newest addition to the team.

"Wow..who knew so many important fashion icons would be here. I can't believe they could fix their schedules so they could sit and watch this!" Orihime squealed when she spotted Zangetsu. She was a big fan of his photos and him, and was more than elated to see him. But apparently her "heart" was still taken by Kurosaki, so she was more keen on waiting for him to come out.

"Well, yes after all, they want to know what they're up against this time." Urahara smirked when he saw Hitsugaya glare at him. I laughed lightly, so that was how it worked eh?

"Ah, here are your seats, please enjoy the show. I must take my leave now and help out my models." Urahara tipped his stripped green and white fedora and left us alone. We sat down, and the music started, the chattering of the people lowered in volume. The lights began flashing and swirling, giving off a techno club feeling. The catwalk suddenly light up with a white flash, and the models started strutting out. The first model was a handsome man with red hair tied loosely lightly placed on his shoulder, his eyebrows were replaced by tribal looking tattoos that reached all the way down to his chest. He was wearing a black leather bomber jacket unbuttoned, underneath a crisp white shirt with a scary looking mask in black ink near the side of it, it was unbuttoned till it reached half way to his chest, revealing a built body, and a loose black tie wrapped around his neck. He wore a pair of black silk trousers and leather shoes. Orihime quickly took a couple of pictures while he stood still at the end of the catwalk. He turned around and walked back, the next model walking in.

This one was a gorgeous guy with ruffled short blue hair with a couple of stray strands falling onto his face making him look bad ass. He wore a feral smirk on his face showing his canine like teeth, his cyan eyes gleaming in glee. He wore a sleeveless black deep-v revealing a toned chest that had a white mask stitched onto with a stripped pattern, along with a pair of ripped black jeans with a chain and combat boots. He posed for Orihime and winked at her before turning and leaving. I rolled my eyes when I saw Orihime completely melt at that. All the guys were definitely hot, but not what I was looking for.

After a couple more guys they announced that this was the last model coming out, and I almost jumped when I heard the crowd get louder.

"W-What the hell? What's gotten into them?" I yelled, because obviously they were too loud for Orihime to hear me if I spoke normally. Orihime was literally jumping up and down like a little kid in the morning of Christmas. She looked at me with a smile and wide eyes and grabbed my hands in hers.

"Kurosaki-kun is finally coming out! HE'S COMING RUKIA! OMIGOD, AM I PRETTY ENOUGH? IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE? KUROSAKI-KUN!" she began screaming, and my ears were ringing. I cringed, annoyed, and took my hands back away from her. I turned my attention back to the catwalk when my jaw dropped.

My eyes met with beautiful dark chocolate brown. He had orange spiky hair that reached down to his shoulders, but half of it was covered due to the black fedora on top of his head. His tan built chest could be seen with the half unbuttoned white shirt, and a black button up sleeveless vest hung loosely on his shoulders, he wore white dress pants that hugged his lithe legs tightly with a black skull belt and checkered black and white chucks.

He. Was. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

When he spotted me, he placed a smile on his handsome face, and I felt my legs were made of gelatin. He reached the end of the catwalk where Orihime and I were, and he looked down at me and tipped his hat and winked at me. My face heated up along with my ears and neck. My breathe hitched. I raised my camera and took a picture, then he smiled once more and twirled around and began walking back. Disappointment washed over me as I saw him leave. I raised a hand to where my heart was, it was pounding like crazy, but for who? A complete, totally sexy stranger named Ichigo Kurosaki.

Urahara came out after the last model went back inside, and he began thanking the people who came to his show.

"Thank you all for attending my fashion show, I hope I have pleased you all. Please direct yourselves toward the ballroom where champagne and food will be provided. The models will also be there as soon as they finish changing, so feel free to mingle with them." Urahara smiled and left. I stood up along with a stunned Orihime. Orihime heatedly glared at me and I winced, a little surprised she would be so cold looking.

"_You bitch._ What was that just now?" Orihime hissed venomously. I raised an eyebrow. Who was this bitch to question me? Ichigo most definitely wasn't hers.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about." I pointed my nose in the air and twirled around to walk out of the room. I smirked when I heard her heels clacking hurriedly towards me. She caught up with me and glared.

"Oh you know, don't lie Rukia, I saw Kurosaki-kun wink and smile at you." she stepped in front of me so I had to stop. I looked at her lazily, even though on the inside me heart was still pounding from seeing Ichigo.

"And? So what if he did?" I asked as I watched her fume more.

"_So?_ Is that all you can say? He was clearly flirting with you and I don't like that. Especially because_ I _love Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smirked when she saw my eyes widen.

"H-He was not flirting with me." I said shakily. Was it true? Was _the _Ichigo Kurosaki flirting with me during the show? I blushed when I remembered his warming smile.

"Yes he was. Why won't you just admit it, huh Rukia?" she leaned closer to look intimidating because she was taller than me.

"Well well, what do we have here? Aren't you little miss bully?" a deep baritone voice echoed through the hall. My ears were suddenly soothed by the voice, but I didn't dare look up because of Orihime's chest was at my height. If I looked up, my face would land there and I _definitely _didn't want that to happen.Orihime, shocked, lifted her head and gasped when she saw who it was.

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime stuttered, her face turning bright red. My breathe caught in my throat. _He's here? Aw fuck, of all places for him to pop up..._ I felt Orihime back up, and I released a big sigh. I looked up finally, and found that he now wore a black Polo Ralph Lauren tee with black Armani ripped jeans with a chain in his pocket and black Ed Hardy chucks. A chain with a cross was hanging loosely on his neck, and his hair ruffled and wild looking. His arms were crossed, and a questioning brow was raised on his handsome face.

"Ah I wasn't bullying Rukia-chan! We're best friends!" Orihime hugged me for emphasis. I nearly died because 1) my archenemy is hugging me 2) her boobs are choking my face 3) she said we were best friends. But she finally released me, and I went on my knees coughing for air. _Dear Kami, why the hell did you give her such big breasts? _A hand was extended towards me, and I looked up to find Ichigo looking down at me with somewhat some sympathy.

"You ok? Your face is kinda pale." he asked. I nodded and held his arm for support as I stood up. I blushed though when my legs give in and I feel into his chest with a _thump._ He looked down at me and smiled.

"You sure your ok? I know where the infirmary is in here." he said as he chuckled. I blushed even redder and stood up again, thankfully this time I didn't fall. I dusted myself off and cleared my throat.

"No thank you. But thanks for offering." I smiled lightly. Even his chuckle sounded like a melody to my ears.

"Your welcome-, er.." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when he didn't know my name.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." I giggled. Ichigo smiled at that and took my hand and kissed it.

"Then, your welcome Kuchiki-san." he smiled, looking so devilishly handsome it was too good to be true. I blushed bright red. This was going to be a fun assignment.

**Like? =D If you want more please read and REVIEW! Hope you all enjoyed this one!**


	2. I'm Petite, Not a Midget!

1**Hello! Satsugai here again, and I really was amazed at the reviews I got for this story, I'm really glad you guys liked it. I was so glad that I decided to make another chapter just for you guys! Anyways, **_**Romeo and Juliet **_**will be on a short hiatus for now, until I get my ideas organized...Please enjoy this chapter of **_**Picture Perfect!**_

**Warnings: Swearing, violence, OOC, and extreme flaming on Orihime.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do **_**not **_**own the almighty Bleach series. If I did, I would be giving you guys half naked Ichi every episode.**

Chapter 2: I'm Petite, Not a Midget!

Rukia P.O.V

"This fucking sucks!" a scream echoed through the hallways of Seritei, the one of many buildings under the corporation of the famous Soul Society. It is 7 a.m. on a sunny Wednesday, who has such a foul mood? Kaien Shiba of course. I walk slowly to his office, with my black Nine West flats squeaking on the shiny marble tile floor. I nervously creep my head inside, looking at him with concern washed over my face.

"Kaien? What's gotten into you this morning?" I eased in, a little scared. Said man looked up from his computer, his handsome face contorted into a scowl. His black spiky hair was tousled, and his tie was loose around his neck. He honestly looked like _crap_. Kaien and I had been together for a while, but there was no spark, just friends. He and I broke up when he found his true love, Mimiako Shitani, and I was really happy for him. Now they're married with a baby on the way. He sighed and mustered his trademark smirk.

"Nothing much Rukes, just that Mimi wants me to get off work earlier so we could think of a name for the baby, but stupid old man Yama-jiin wants me to finish the front page and the interviews so we could get the magazine up and running by next week." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But unfortunately, looks like we won't be able to, we're short a couple of staff, so it's going to be harder to even get _one _magazine up." he frowned when his computer made a beeping noise.

"Oh, I see. Well, try not to over work yourself ok Kaien?" I smiled at him reassuringly. He blinked, but smiled back at me and nodded before going back to his computer. I exited out of his office, when my IPhone vibrated. I took it out of my suit pocket and tapped the screen and pressed it my ear.

"Hello, Kuchiki Rukia speaking. Who's this?" I asked.

"_Hey Kuchiki-san._" a smooth voice replied. My breathe hitched.

"K-Kurosaki-san?" I stuttered. I cursed myself for being so weak in front of I guy I barely knew. He chuckled on the other end.

"_Yep, what's up? Are you free this afternoon?_" he asked. I froze. Was Ichigo asking me out on a _date_? I felt a blush creep up on my face. I gulped and wetted my lips.

"Y-Yeah, I'm free this afternoon, what about it?" I answered. I could imagine the smile adorning his face.

"_Great, meet me up at Hisagi's Café at 3 ok?_" I nodded, but remembered he couldn't see that so I said alright and hung up. I held up hand to my chest to find it thumping _again._ But I suddenly a thought popped into my find. _How the fuck did he get my number?_

I shrugged that off and went back to work. But I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me. I turned my head away from the computer to find Orihime tapping her high heeled foot. I raised a eyebrow at her, and she took that as a sign to come in and talk.

"Who were you talking to on the phone Rukia?" she sneered at me. I scoffed, and noticed her glare.

"It doesn't concern what or who I talk to Inoue-san. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to work." I began typing nonsense on my computer, but she couldn't see so it looked like I was typing. But unfortunately, Orihime is know to annoy the fuck out of me _only._ So she waits there, staring down at me with disgust and curiosity.

A vein begins to form on my head. This woman has to be kidding right?

"What the _fuck _do you want?" I hissed, making myself pretty clear. I clearly don't use vanities at work, but dear Kami this woman just drives me off the edge. Orihime only giggled. _What the fuck?_

"Oh Rukia~ you're so naive, just because Kurosaki-kun calls you out for a luncheon doesn't mean he has any feelings for you." I grew pale in the face and my blood went cold. _How the fuck does she know all of that? Was she eavesdropping? But that's impossible! The volume was so low only I could hear...so how did this bitch know what he said?_

"Judging by your reaction, you seem shocked that I know all of that." I looked up to meet her cold dark gaze.

"And I definitely _don't _appreciate that he chose you of all fucking people. You're just fucking trash Kuchiki, so don't mess with me."

All I saw next was red.

I snapped out of what ever had took over me, and I gasped at what I had done.

Orihime was flat on her butt, holding her cheek, and blood was leaking out of a probably fractured jaw bone. She had tears running down her face, and she was gasping for air.

"_You bitch! How dare you touch my beautiful face!_" she hissed through her injury. I flinched, but nonetheless went over to her and checked her injury. She slapped my hand away, leaving a big red mark on it.

"Fuck you. Don't you dare fucking touch me ever again." she stumbled up and staggered away from my office. Then I heard a slam and silence. I was shaking. What have I done?

_At 3 p.m..._

I sat down and flattened out my skirt, and my heart melted when I saw Ichigo's face. But he was frowning.

"Is there something bothering you Kuchiki-san?" he asked, concern etched onto his handsome face. I smiled weakly, unconsciously rubbing my sore hand.

"I'm fine. And you can call me Rukia." he pouted, which I found really cute, but apparently he didn't buy my act.

"Uh huh, you're just fine?" he grabbed my hand. And I winced, which he took notice of. His eyebrows furrowed, and he gently stroked my hand, and I felt my spine tingle from the contact.

"Your hand's skin is slightly raised than normal, and it looks pink. Someone hurt you didn't they?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. I gulped, what is he, a doctor or something?

"O-Of course not! I was pouring coffee for my boss, but my hand slipped and I burned myself! That's all." I laughed nervously. Ichigo looked at me and sighed. He kissed my hand like last time, this time it felt different..like how a mother would lovingly kiss her child's injury.

"Well, please do be careful next time. I wouldn't want even such as a hair of yours to get hurt again." he smiled sweetly. _Dear Kami, I think I might die of blood loss if I stay with him for too long.._I thought as all the blood went to my face and I felt like exploding. He chuckled.

"You know your cute when you blush like that." he smirked. I pouted.

"I'm not cute." but secretly on the inside I was jumping with glee. _Ichigo Kurosaki _called me cute! Inner me was jumping like a crazy school girl.

"Alright alright. Not cute but...adorable." he smirked. I frowned.

"That's the same thing stupid." I gasped when that slipped out of my mouth. I blushed red. _Oh dear Kami did I just call him stupid?_ But all he did was smile and laugh.

"Fine, then what's a word that would describe you, _midget_?" my jaw dropped. _He did not just call me midget! I have a petite stature! _I fumed and kicked his foot under the table. He winced, but only grinned more.

"Have a temper now do we?" he laughed. I blushed from embarrassment. This guy was a jerk, a super cute, gorgeous, sweet, and sexy jerk.

**Like this one? I made some funny parts just for you guys! Please enjoy and do review! If not, Ichigo won't come to your house and give you presents!**

**Ichigo: What the hell? You made me a freaking Casanova!**

**Satsugai: **_**And **_**what is wrong with that? Reviewers like your dashing personality! **

**Rukia: I guess they do...*blush*...but why do I have to be the victim?**

**Ichigo: Cause' your so damn cute. **

**Satsugai: Awww..**

**Orihime: *cries in a corner***

**Bai Bai for now! :3 **


	3. Crazy Ass Fans and Coffee

1**Bon Jour! ^_^ I am currently in France visiting my cousin, but luckily I brought my laptop and I can still write my precious story to you guys! **

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC, flaming on Orihime, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do **_**not **_**own the almighty series Bleach. Damn it! **

**TT ^ TT **

Chapter 3: Crazy Ass Fans and Coffee

Rukia P.O.V

I raised my head from the pillow, groggily rubbing my eyes. My eyes roamed over to my digital Chappy clock that read it was 10:30. I sighed, another boring, ordinary Saturday. I jumped out of my plush bed and dragged myself towards the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, I came out to the marble top kitchen, brewing a nice hot cup of coffee for myself. I placed my palm under my chin and sighed.

_Honestly, I'm a 23 year-old woman who has nothing to do but sit in her kitchen and let the day slip by. ...I wonder what Ichigo's doing right now? _I fished out my cellphone and dialed his number, hoping he would answer. When someone on the other end picked up, I heard a husky voice sigh before answering.

"_Hello?_" Ichigo answered in a irritated tone. I gulped, I felt bad for calling him when he was busy.

"H-Hello Kurosaki-san, sorry to call. Are you busy right now?" I asked nervously.

"_Rukia? Oh, sorry about that, I thought you were somebody else calling. And no, I was just sleeping._" he replied and yawned. My mind drifted and I wondered where he lived, and I imagined a shirtless Ichigo answering the phone...I shook my head my face turning red.

"Oh, sorry about that. But since I was calling, would you like to go out with me to get some coffee?" I asked with my cheeks stained pink. I heard silence on the other end, until I heard a chuckle that made me knees go weak.

"_Sure, I'll see you later Rukia._" I beamed, and hung up, running to my room to get dressed. _Kami, what should I wear? _After looking through for forty-five minutes, I decided to wear a lavender tank top that has a white ribbon on the middle chest area, and dark jeans, with a white jacket over the tank top. I put my hair into two little pigtails and slipped on my white flats and closed the door behind me, my Chappy key chain jingling as I skipped toward my car.

_At the Coffee House..._

I swung the coffee shop's door open, as usual, it was bustling with people. My eyes wandered, but I didn't spot the usual patch of orange hair that I loved. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed my arms, I gasped, about to slap the pervert away, but my eyes caught beautiful chocolate brown, and I stopped struggling.

"I-Ichi-" my mouth was covered by his other hand. He shook and his head, mouthing what looked like 'follow me', so I followed him as he dragged me towards a table near the window. When we sat down, he released me, and sighed. I blinked.

"What's with the disguise?" I asked as I looked at him. His usual orange hair was now black, his eyebrows were black as well, and he wore glasses. He wore a grey dress shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned, and a pair of black silk dress pants with black Italian leather shoes and a white gold wristwatch. He looked like a lazy businessman, a stark contrast to the stylish man I first met.

"I'm supposed to be incognito, after all my face and hair stand out. Don't want our date to be interrupted right?" He smirks. I giggle, making him draw back and give me a confused look.

"And that is funny to you how?" he asked with a questioning brow.

"Well, you look so different from before that's all. And are those glasses real?" I answered, pointing at the glasses that was softly placed on his nose.

"They are actually, I need them when I read." he sighed as he adjusted them.

"...And the hair?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Temporary hair dye. It'll wash out by tonight, so don't need to worry about missing my regular hair." he smirks when I blush. I pout, and scoff, hoping I looked somewhat annoyed.

"Please, don't flatter yourself baka." I smiled. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but his face turned into a smirk.

"Right, cause you already do that _midget_." he smiled, I fumed.

"I told you, I'm _petite_ not a midget you stupid orange haired freak!" I hissed quietly, making sure other people couldn't hear. Ichigo feigned fake hurt, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"That hurts Rukia, especially since _you _were the one who invited me here. Now what kind of hostess are you?" he grinned when my face fell.

"Oh. Well I guess your right about that.." I was rudely interrupted when Ichigo's phone rang. Ichigo growled, and took out his phone and answered.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat venomously. I flinched just a little when I heard him sound like that. Although it seems the person on the other end didn't seem fazed, in fact, I think he chuckled. The sound made me feel cold all over, a total different feeling when Ichigo calls me, his voice is soothing and warming, like a melody.

"_Is that any way to address your uncle?_" the voice said monotonously. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, his handsome face contorted into a cold glare.

"Hello _Aizen._" he spat at the name with extra venom.

"_That's better. Anyways, I need to talk to you later this evening, come over to my mansion at eight. That is all, see you later, my dear nephew._" the strange man hung up at that, and Ichigo furiously closed his phone, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry to intrude in your fuming, but if I may ask, who was that?" I asked, curious.

"He's a annoying asshole of a man, but he's also my uncle. He's Aizen Sosuke." my eyes widened. _The _Aizen Sosuke? Aizen is known for his warm demeanor, but inside he's a cruel, cold greedy businessman. He owns chains all across Japan and some in America, he was a tycoon, and had many homes in North Korea, South Korea, Hokkaido, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Singapore and some American countries as well. My brother _loathed_ him.

"Oh I see, he does sound like one when you think of it." I said as I put a finger to my chin. Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Try living with him half of your child years, it's pure_ fun._" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah.." I giggled, but I blinked when I noticed something.

"Hey Ichigo?" I called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Where's the coffee?"

"..."

After that silence, we both laughed. _Spending time with him is great, I wish it could be like this everyday..._

_Next day..._

I sigh when I land on the couch exhausted after a long day at the gym. I glanced over at my photos and smiled. They were all from when I traveled to Hokkaido and Tokyo, Mount Fuji, Tokyo tower... _Sigh..I had so much free time back then.._ My peaceful thought were interrupted though when my phone rang. I picked it up to find Ichigo's number calling me.

"Hello?" I answer with an uneasy tone. For some bad reason, I felt an ominous feeling when I answered.

"_H-Hey Rukia, sorry I can't come tomorrow for the photo shoot. I-_" he was disrupted by a shrill scream of...a crowd of girls?

_What the fuck?_

"_KUROSAKI-KUN! ICHIGO-SAMA! WAIT! MARRY ME ICHIGO-SAMA! ICHIGO-DONO!_" tons of girls were screaming at once. I sweat dropped.

"Let me guess...fangirls?" I asked with an exasperated sigh. In the background I could hear girls screaming disgusting and perverse things to Ichigo. I cringed, it must be torture to be in his shoes.

"_Yeah...and I probably can't make it to the photo shoot because it's my mothers' birthday tomorrow. See ya later Rukia._" then he hung up without me saying goodbye. I was left with my mouth agape the whole time. Finally after what felt like forever, I got my voice back.

"What the fuck?" was all I could manage to say. My phone rang again, but disappointment washed over me when I saw Momos' number.

"Hello." I answered monotonously.

"_Hey Rukia-chan! What's up?_" Momo replied happily.

"Hey Momo, nothing much. How's your mother?" I asked politely.

"_She's doing much better, thanks to that doctor! Thanks for asking though Rukia-chan! I heard that your were able to take pictures for the new Vizards collection. So tell me, were the models gorgeous beyond words?_" she squealed.

_Oh they definitely were, especially a tall, slim, sexy orange-haired model named Ichigo Kurosaki._

"I guess. Well Momo, I need to fix up some photos for this month's issue, so I gotta go. See ya." I lied.

"_Sure! See ya later Rukia-chan!_" with that Momo hung up. I sighed.

Being in love with a famous model was going to be difficult. But it was worth it.

**Done! ^_^ Well, hope ya guys loved that and please press the review button! Without reviews, Ichigo and Rukia won't be together!**

**Ichigo: No!**

**Rukia: No, please review so we can be together!**

**Satsugai: =) You heard the love birds, so please read and review!**


	4. Broken Limbs and Shirtless Strawberries

1**Hello everyone! I am back from Paris, and I must say I miss it already! Lol, not really, sorry for not updating faster. Anyways, there will be new characters, and as always a sexy Ichigo!**

**Warnings: Swearing, slight perversion, OOC, and flaming on Orihime.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own the Bleach series and the delectable and fine Kurosaki Ichigo. Well damn.**

Chapter 4: Broken Limbs and Shirtless Strawberries

Rukia P.O.V

As usual, I clack into the building with my Guess leather heels, my Chanel sunglasses perched on top of my head, and my purple Juicy Couture handbag. In my right hand was my favorite chocolate chip mocha-frap from Starbucks. But something was different today. I noticed a crop of spiky orange hair in Yamamoto's office, I peeked my head through the small crack at the door to gasp and spot Ichigo sitting down talking to Yamamoto about something important it seemed. But not long after I spotted him, he seen shook hands with him and walked out, or should I say limp. What I saw next shocked me like hell.

Ichigo was on crutches, his forehead was bandaged, and his left leg had a cast on it. But surprising he still looked sexy somehow. I shook my head at that thought. _Bad Rukia! Not at work! _I sighed, and pulled my on my cold demanding face that I would usually use to get what I want to hear.

"What the hell _happened _to you?" I hissed unintentionally. Ichigo locked eyes with me and sighed.

"My asshole-of-a-trainer that's what. He was extra pissed today because he had a fight with his wife. That's all, just Kenpachi being his usual self is all." he huffed. My eyes softened at his explanation.

"Well be careful next time you big idiot, we don't want you and your pretty self to get scathed now do we?" I asked sarcastically while warning him at the same time. Ichigo only adorned that impossibly sexy smile on his face, and I felt my temperature rise all to my face.

"Of course. Anyways I-" Ichigo was cut off when we both heard a shrill yet masculine voice echo from downstairs followed by a large car horn being honked.

"**Oi! King ya' better get yer' ass down ere' in ten seconds or else I'm coming up there and carrying yer' sorry ass down myself!**" I blinked and looked over to Ichigo who clearly had a vein visible on his forehead. His eyes were closed shut in frustration, and he sighed.

"I coming Shiro! And will you stop calling me that dammit!" Ichigo yelled back at the voice. I heard the voice cackle again loudly before silence. Ichigo began limping towards the elevator, and pressed the down button. He turned around to face me, and gave me his sexy smirk that made my knees go weak.

"See ya later Rukia." with that he left , and entered the elevator, the doors closing with a _ding!. _I was left there, my face with a tinge of pink on my cheeks. I clacked all the way back to my office, ignoring the heated glare I got from Orihime as I passed by her open office.

I plopped down onto my leather spinning chair with a sigh as I held my cheeks. They were still burning.

"To think a guy like him would make me a blushing idiot." I giggled. The rest of the day was peaceful which was great. I went back home and relaxed.

That is until _she _called.

"_Hey Ru-Ru! How's my favorite darling cousin?_" Rangiku squealed on the other end. I rolled my eyes. Yes, Rangiku Matsumoto, second-ranked top super model of the world was my annoying cousin-in-law.

"Hey Rangiku, how are you and Gin doing?" I asked politely. Even though I didn't like her that much, I had an instinct to be polite, Nii-san has been drilling that into me since I was four.

"_Great! Thanks for asking! Anyways Ru-Ru, I wanted to ask you something about the fashion show._" she chirped.

"The fashion show? Um sure, go ahead." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_You know the models? I met up with all of them, and I bet you'll love a one._" she giggled like a school girl. I rolled my eyes, for Kami's sake, she was 29, she needed to grow up.

"And who would that be?" I asked with keen curiosity. I could have sworn I could see the smile on her pretty face.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. He is SO perfect for you Ru-Ru, he's sweet, compassionate, handsome, smart, rich, and sexy. Doesn't he sound like your soul mate?_" she giggled even louder.

"_Ah, if I weren't in love with Gin I would so be with him, he's a fine piece of work! I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on.._" she kept on blabbering about Ichigo like she knew him since he was born. I was fuming, my face was red from anger. _That bitch doesn't know __**anything **__about Ichigo! _My angry thoughts were broken though when Rangiku calling my nickname.

"_Ru-Ru? You still there?_" she chirped. I frowned and sighed inwardly. _I don't deserve to talk about Ichigo like he's mine, he probably doesn't even like me that way anyways._

"Yeah I am, sorry about that. What were you saying?" I used my sugary sweet tone with her.

"_Oh, it's nothing, I'm just saying goodbye._" Rangiku chimed. I sighed a sigh of relief, but thankfully Rangiku didn't hear that.

"Oh, alright goodbye Rangiku, see you later." I smiled, then I hung up and tossed the phone somewhere else on the couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_2 hours later..._

I woke up slowly, with my Iphone vibrating in the left pocket of my jeans. I took it out lazily, and tapped the screen.

"Hello?" I answered groggily. I rubbed my eyes, and stifled a yawn. I heard a smooth chuckle on the other end that belonged to only one person I knew.

"_Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty, but I need to ask a favor of you._" Ichigo said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked with concern laced in my voice. Ichigo sighed.

"_Well, Shiro has my crutches, the bastard forgot them in his car, and he lives half of the city over. So I'm stuck on the couch, immobile. Do you mind helping me out by taking care of me for the night? I'll call Shiro the next morning, cause' after 10 he's unavailable._" Ichigo explained. I nodded, and giggled.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Don't move." I joked.

"_Haha, not funny._" Ichigo said dripping with sarcasm. He gave me the address of his house, I smiled and hung up, heading to my car to drive over to Ichigo's mansion.

_At Ichigo's mansion..._

I got out of my car, staring at the house, er mansion with awe. It was _huge_. I knocked on the door, and I heard shuffling from inside.

"Rukia?" I heard Ichigo's voice from inside.

"Yeah it's me. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah the door is unlocked." he replied. I grabbed the golden handle and pressed on it, and the door slid in. I was captivated on how nice it looked in here. The floors were wooden, practically shining, and the place was white, white walls and ceilings, white leather couches, and white carpets. It looked like a futuristic home. My eyes roamed over to where the couch was, and I saw Ichigo lying, there, a book in hand, his eyes looking straight at me.

"Thanks for coming." he smiled. I felt my face heat up, and I closed the door behind me, quickly shuffling close to him.

"S-So what do you need help with?" I stuttered, looking at my feet with great interest. Ichigo chuckled, and I felt a small whimper in my throat.

"Not much, but since I can't reach my bedroom, do you mind getting my pajamas? It's not really comfortable sleeping in a crisp shirt and jeans." he chuckled again, the sound making my spine tingle. I looked up and caught his usual chocolate brown eyes were now a beautiful warm amber due to the lights in the mansion, the lights were bright, but not blinding. It shined on Ichigo, highlighting all his handsome features. When I saw him up close, he had high cheek bones, a slim nose, thin lips, and thin eyelashes that slightly covered his beautiful eyes, he was more than sexy and gorgeous, but beautiful in fact. He smelled of mint and cinnamon, and another scent that I couldn't identify but it smelled really good, almost alluring in fact.

"Rukia?" he repeated, waving his free hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze, blinking rapidly.

"Huh? Oh right, your pajamas, sorry I'll go get them now!" I said with a blush, and I ran to the corridor, and I turned a door knob to find a large room not much decorated, just a king-sized bed and a closet with a table, chair, and bed table.

"Rukia, the room you're in is the guest room. The room next to that is mine." I heard Ichigo exclaim from the living room.

"O-OK!" I stepped out of that room and into the next one. I quickly found a dresser and opened the drawers, I finally found the one that held his pajamas and dashed back to the living room. I went back to where Ichigo was and held them out to him.

"Here. Are these the right ones?" I asked with a smile. Ichigo nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks, now I'm going to get changed." he said. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt, and slipping off his shoulders, and my jaw went agape.

Ichigo had the sexiest body I have ever laid my eyes on.

He had beautifully tan sun-kissed skin, a broad chest and shoulders, along with a nice six-pack and well toned arms. I blushed crimson when I saw him look at me. He smiled and laughed heartedly.

"Like what you see Rukia?" he flexed. I pouted, trying to stop myself from drooling.

"P-Please, don't flatter yourself." I stuttered.

Ichigo just laughed at that and smiled that smile that made my knees go weak. I guess my day is alright after all.

**Like? Please enjoy and do review! x3**


	5. Sexy Vampire Strawberry

1*******Please Read:*****For those of you who are currently reading the stories **_**Romeo and Juliet **_**and**_** Haunted House of Nightmares, **_**those are currently on hiatus, because my main focus is **_**Picture Perfect **_**for now, so please be patient.**

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC, violence, sexual themes, and flaming on Orihime.**

**Disclaimers: I do **_**not **_**own Bleach, unfortunately Kubo-sensei does, and he gets all the big bucks. Damn. TT ^ TT**

Chapter 5: Sexy Vampire Strawberry

Rukia P.O.V

"Rukia Kuchiki. Please come to my office at once." Yamamoto's voice boomed through the speakers. I frowned, but nonetheless got up from where I was comfortably lounging and clacked my way towards Yamamoto's office. I reached the glass double-doors and lightly knocked on them.

"Come in." Yamamoto's voice came from inside. I pushed the door open slowly, my long black pony-tail swishing behind me, my amethyst eyes shining in clear annoyance.

"You called me sir?" I said with a monotone voice.

"Yes, in fact I called you here to meet a very special associate of mine." Yamamoto gestured to the figure I just noticed in the room, lounging comfortably on the black leather love seat off in the corner of his office.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." spoke a baritone voice. I turned my head to face a ruggedly handsome man with shaggy brown hair that reached down to his shoulders, his eyes were half-lidded lazily, a light goat tee on his chin, a lithe body, that was currently dressed in a white suit with a black dress shirt underneath with a matching white tie and a pair of shiny black leather shoes.

"Hello Starrk-san, it's my pleasure." I said as I bowed politely to the man. Starrk Coyote, also known as Uno Espada of the corporation of Arrancar, the best leading model agency in Japan. Starrk is the co-founder of the company, as well as a famous fashion male model and fashion icon.

"I have a theme in mind, and I would be honored if Seireitei would take some pictures and place an article in your magazine." Starrk smirked when he saw my eyebrows perk up with keen interest.

"A theme you say? And what would that be exactly?" I asked with a small smile gracing me face. Starrk only chuckled at the anticipation in my voice.

"Well, it's-" Starrk began when a cry of pain echoed from outside of the office. I jerked my head towards the direction of the scream, and raced towards it. I tried to run as fast as I could with heels, till another ear piercing scream came, and almost lost my balance. I identified the scream to be coming from the break room, and I ran over there ten seconds flat. I swung the doors open, but stopped still in my tracks at scene in front of me.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." I said as I face palmed my self.

"A-Ah, Rukia?" Orihime stuttered, clearly shocked to see me of all people coming in.

While a guy was sucking on her neck.

"Orihime, please do keep your deranged sex life from the office." I said I stifled a out burst of laughter. Orihime blushed crimson, and immediately pushed the guy who was currently enjoying himself off of her.

"R-R-RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL? G-GET OUT!" I raised an eyebrow. She had proclaimed to me that she was madly in love with Ichigo, but here she is letting a guy feel her up?

"Obviously some of us have no sexual control, hmm Inoue-san?" I covered my mouth. _Damn, I swear if she keeps on looking at me like that I'll burst out laughing like an idiot!_ My face felt warm from the lack of oxygen and the suppressed fit of laughter in my throat.

"R-RUKIA! I SAID GET OUT!" Orihime said with a huge blush on her face. And that's when the dam broke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S JUST RICH! AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard, clutching my stomach, tears falling down from my face. Orihime gasped, her eyes widening, then they dangerously became little slits and she fumed.

"Bitch...you'll pay big time for this. You hear me? BIG!" she screeched. She raced over to where I was and tried tackling me. I narrowed my eyes, and jumped from where she was aiming, rolling on the floor away from Orihime. She abruptly stopped when she saw me rolling, and began charging towards where I was with a red face. I backed away, until I hit a hard chest.

"What the fuck is going on here?" a baritone voice growled behind me. I felt my spine tingle at the soothing sound, and the smell of cinnamon, mint, and that intoxicating unidentified smell attacked my nose, and I began to feel limp. I turned my head, and my eyes locked with Ichigo's burning amber ones.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime began, but stopped when she saw the glare she got from Ichigo.

"Well well Inoue-san, how pleasant, what are you doing to little Rukia here?" Ichigo said with a dangerous edge to his voice. Orihime looked away, her eyes filled with guilt, anger, and embarrassment. She was being scolded and glared at by her crush, and it was pure torture.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Kurosaki-san." Orihime said sadly, her eyes fixated on the side. Ichigo's eyes softened, and he sighed.

"Just go, I'm not mad." Ichigo closed his eyes in slight annoyance. Orihime looked up for a second, but quickly looked down and nodded, dragging herself out of the room, her tail between her legs.(AN: Not really, not like a dog just to clarify.)

"Rukia, are you ok?" Ichigo asked with concern on his handsome face. I smiled sweetly.

"Yes. Thanks to you." I stood on my toes, balancing myself with my hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. What I saw next surprised me.

Ichigo's cheeks dusted pink, his eyes widened, but then he scowled and looked away from me, mumbling something incoherent. I beamed like I won the world wide marathon. Ichigo Kurosaki, apparent sex on legs and bad ass bad boy was blushing because of a kiss on the cheek! _Aww he's blushing! He's too cute! _I giggled to myself.

"Oi! W-What's so damn funny?" Ichigo stuttered, a tinge of pink still on his face. I simply smiled.

"Oh~ Nothing~" I sang as I skipped out of the break room. Ichigo frowned and followed.

"Rukia! Come back here dammit!"

_At the photo shoot..._

I sat down on one of the chairs provided at the photo shoot. My feet were _killing _me. _Bad day to wear your Juicy Couture pumps Rukia. Especially while running model to model to take pictures. _Orihime had called and said she wasn't feeling well so I was going to go take pictures solo, not that I minded.I sighed. _That aside, my heart hasn't stopped thumping ever since I came here. _Ichigo was also stationed here, he was a substitute for Nnoritora, who was out from being injured from a stupid bar fight he got in last night. _Damn that berry. He's all dressed up in a sexy vampire outfit, and he keeps on winking and smiling at me every chance he gets! And I feel wet...and this place has nothing to do with the lack of air conditioner. _I blushed. Unbelievable, that stupid Ichigo! I sighed and got up, even though my feet were protesting otherwise.

"Kuchiki-san, they need you over at station five, it's going to be the last photo shoot for the day." a woman with blond hair said nasally as she came up to me. I nodded and sighed with relief. I limped over to the last station, only to have my jaw drop.

"Mother fucker.." was all I could manage to spurt out. My face began to heat up at the sight.

Ichigo was clad in nothing but tight ass black jeans barefoot, and black broken off chain around his neck and wrists. His hair was ruffled and unruly, his eyes must have been wearing contacts, because they were a dazzling crimson. He noticed me oogling at him and smiled. I saw fake fangs that looked so realistic, I thought he really living, well er, dead vampire. By now, my panties were soaked, and I frowned when I almost moaned at the delicious sight in front of me.

A woman model entered the scene in her outfit. She was beautiful, with long ivory colored hair, ebony colored skin, and her lips were deep red, her eyes also a dark crimson. She wore a black silk dress that clung to her like a second skin, hugging and accentuating all her curves. When she spotted Ichigo she smiled and chuckled.

"Hey, if it ain't Ichi! I haven't seen ya' in a while huh?" the woman said as she put a arm around his shoulder and beamed. Ichigo immediately smiled and laughed lightly.

"Hey Riki, it's been awhile. Found yerself a boyfriend yet?" he chuckled. The woman, Riki, pouted.

"Aw...Does that mean were still not together anymore?" Riki whined playfully. My blood ran cold. _What? Not together anymore? So that means...they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend..._

"Hey Rukia! Come over here, I want cha' to meet a old friend of mine." Ichigo hollered over at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran over to where Ichigo and Riki were.

"Riki, this is Rukia Kuchiki, she's a good friend of mine. Rukia, this is Rikichi Tomoya. We've been best friends since middle school." Ichigo introduced us to each other. My heart twinged a little, he has such good chemistry with Rikichi...

"Alright, places people! After this we can all go home!" a man yelled. All the workers and cast sighed with relief, and got to their assigned places. Rikichi smiled once more at me before getting ready.

"She's not bad or anything.." I murmured. Rikichi, from what I just encountered, seemed like one of the most gentle, and beautiful women I have ever met. In fact, she really reminded me of my mother...Hisana Kuchiki. I shook my head, and sighed. I prepped my digital camera and aimed it in the view and scene where Ichigo and Rikichi were. The stance they took was a graceful, sleek, and sexy tango, Rikichi's right leg was placed on the side of Ichigo's hip, and her hands grabbing the back of his neck, and Ichigo was holding her back with one arm while the hand was gently touching her cheek. They were staring at each other, their eyes mimicking what looked like desire and lust. I raised the camera and took many magnificent shots. But on the inside I felt totally empty.

There was a twinge in my chest, and it didn't feel good at all. Jealousy was emanating from my very being, my lust was driven. I wished dearly that Ichigo would like at me with those same eyes. I wished that Ichigo would hold and caress me like he was with Rikichi.

I wish he loved me the way he did back then with Rikichi.

I shook my head. _Enough of these stupid thoughts. I don't need to make myself feel low because of her. Rikichi is nice and beautiful, but clearly not in love with Ichigo anymore. So I don't need to worry about that. _I sighed. I mustered up my genuine smile and went over to go congratulate them on a good day of work. Rikichi smiled and patted my head with a thanks. Ichigo smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. I smiled, holding the place where his lips had graced.

_I don't need to be lusted by him, just these everyday caresses are enough to keep my heart fluttering for him._

_As long as he cares about me, I don't care._

**Done! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! Please do enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! XDXDXDXDXDDXDD**


	6. Distant Looks and Painful Smiles

1**Sorry guys for not updating, I'm working on a new fanfiction and currently working out the kinks. Please forgive me and enjoy today's chapter of **_**Picture Perfect! **_**^_^ This will be a short chapter, I apologize.**

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC, flaming on Orihime, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, plain and simple.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Distant Looks and Hurtful Smiles

Rukia P.O.V

"Rukia-chan, are you okay?" Momo poked my shoulder. I blinked out of my daydreaming and turned towards her. I smiled and nodded. She blinked as well, but her eyes softened, and she beamed back at me before turning back to her magazine. I sighed and looked out the small window next to my seat.

Momo had decided to come and visit from Hokkaido, but it appeared she had to go back right after she came. So I came along with her, Yamamoto had given me the week off, so I decided to go back to my hometown and take some relaxation and maybe a couple of pictures.

But that meant I couldn't see Ichigo for a week. I could only talk to him through calling him and texting. My heart could only bear so much. Sappy right? If this is how long distance relationships are, I'll never do it. We landed after two more hours, and we reached Momo's hotel. Byakuya, being the kind man he is, bought Momo a hotel for her own use after her mansion was burned down. I plopped down on the plush bed of my room, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ichigo..." I said with a distant look. I seemed to always to drift my thought back to him, and whenever I did, I always ended up smiling like a idiot. I held up my phone, the small Chappy phone charm twinkling as I brought it up. Ichigo had bought me that a week back along with a bouquet of red and white roses, after he was unable to come to one of our dates.

"Why? Dear Kami, why did I have to fall in love with a guy that is constantly busy?" I sighed. I blinked.

"I just said...I love him..." I blushed my mouth slightly agape. I barely just met him a month ago, but I felt like I was with him since the beginning of time. I turned on the bed, ruffling the sheets and messing up my hair, but smiled as I held the phone charm in my fist and put on top of where my heart was.

"I love him..." I said breathlessly. Soon after that I drifted into a deep sleep, having sweet dreams of Ichigo and I, together holding hands and doing all those mushy girly things I used to hate over. The next morning I woke up with my hair in a ruffled mess, still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I got up and fixed myself up, trying to look as fresh as I could after dragging myself off the bed I didn't want to leave. I went to the elevator and went downstairs to the lobby where the café was located. I sat down on one of the booths and propped a hand under my chin with a sigh.

"Miss, is there anything I can get you?" a woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail smiled at me while she asked. I returned the gesture and looked at the menu.

"Hmm, I'll have a ice tea and french toast please." I looked back up to her. She nodded and wrote it down on her little paper pad in her hand and left. I sighed and fished out my Iphone, tapping in my password and looking through my messages.

So far I haven't gotten anything new from Ichigo.

"Well, he _is_ a model after all, he must be busy this week. Well at least I hope so." I lowered my voice at that last part. The waitress came back carrying a metal tray of my order. She set the plate and cup down in front of me and smiled once more before leaving me alone. I picked up the fork and cut up a piece of the french toast and popped it into my mouth. I hummed in satisfaction of the gooey sweet treat in my mouth and swallowed after letting my mouth chew and melt. I almost finished when my cellphone began ringing.

"Herro?" I answered, cursing myself for forgetting to swallow before I answered. The person on the other line laughed heartedly, a baritone voice soothing my aching heart.

"_Sounds like someone's mouth is full of something._" Ichigo chuckled. I swallowed, a blush appearing on my face at his unintended sexual innuendo.

"S-Shut up baka, w-what do you want?" I stuttered. Ichigo chuckled again, the sound never ceasing to make my heart skip a beat. I could imagine the beautiful smile adorning his handsome face right now.

"_I called you to tell you that my mother wanted me to take you to dinner with them once you come back. She really wants to meet the girl that I've been talking about for a while now. You free on Saturday?_" Ichigo asked nonchantly. But to me I felt like my heart stopped. Did his mother just say that she wanted to see _me_? And did Ichigo just say he's been talking about me to other about people for a while now? I felt the school girl in me jumping up and down screaming: OH MY GOD!" over and over again. I almost fainted, well not literally.

"Um yeah, I'm free. I have to go, I'll call you later okay?" I had to come up with a lie to hang up and calm my over-beating heart.

"_Sure, talk to you later then._" I heard a click, then the phone line went dead. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I sighed and paid for the food and left to go back to my room.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" I cried into my pillow as I bashed my balled fists into the comforter. _His mother wants to see me...and I'm not even his girlfriend... _Do I even have a chance at this? I love Ichigo, but I don't know...what if his mother doesn't like me? What if I look like a idiot to her and she wants me to stay away from her precious son? God there were too many things to worry about my head was spinning.

Was this my destiny? Sure that sounded crappy I know, but do Ichigo and I really belong together? Damn, I hated myself for denying everything and asking so many questions. My phone rang, but I hesitantly reached for.

"Hello?" I asked sullenly.

"_Kuchiki-sama?_" I immediately remembered the voice that belonged to the head maid and doctor of our mansion, Unohana Retsu.

"Yes, what is it Unohana-san?" I replied. I heard her sigh slowly, which worried me.

"_Your brother, Byakuya-dono has fallen ill and I need to immediately come back home._" my heart stopped. Byakuya has never been sick before, he's always keeping himself fit and healthy because he _is _the CEO of the Kuchiki corporation. I nodded and agreed, hanging up and packing all my clothes.

_Nii-sama!_

_

* * *

_** Cliffhanger I know, please don't try to kill me in my sleep for that. But that's it for now, I'm sorry, but please enjoy. ^_^''**


	7. Cotton Candy and Chocolate Kisses

**AN: Well requests are flying in to the inbox! :D Hurry up and submit, because I will put a limit on them! So enjoy this chapter of **_**Picture Perfect!**_

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC, and flaming on Orihime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its awesome, handsome, beautiful and kick-ass character. Plain and simple.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cotton Candy and Chocolate Kisses

Rukia P.O.V

I run into the hospital, the sliding doors that felt like they were in slow motion, and my feet feel like they weigh a ton. _Nii-sama, Nii-sama, Nii-sama! _I scream in my head over and over again like a mantra, and I gasp for breathe as I reach the receptionists desk. I was greeted by a plump woman with calm brown eyes.

"Hello Miss, what can I help you with?" the woman asked sweetly. I managed a weak smile, but it fell just as fast as it came.

"I need to see a patient. Byakuya Kuchiki, please I'm his little sister. Can you tell me where his room is?" I ask frantically. The receptionist looked at me with wide eyes, then they softened with sympathy, and shook her head.

"Sorry dear, but Kuchiki-sama is in the operation room right now. I'm afraid you'll have to wait." I felt my heart stop, _Did she say the operation room?_ _Was Nii-sama that sick? _Kami, I felt my heart about to die from pounding so fast.

"Oh...it's alright, I guess I'll wait then, can you direct me towards the operation room waiting area?" I asked sweetly, putting on a facade of a sweet smile. She nodded and stood up, pointing towards a double-door and on each side of the walls were chairs. I trudged over there and sank onto one of the chairs, and took out my phone, looking through my contacts, and when I found the number I was looking for, I tapped the screen and pressed the phone against my ear. I heard the phone ring, then I heard someone pick up.

"_What do ya' want?_" a gruff but calm voice answered. I smiled weakly at the voice.

"Hey Toshiro. It's Rukia." Toshiro was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Rukia? You haven't called me in a long time. What's up?" I heard in the background a soft _thud_, he must have been at home relaxing on his sofa like usual.

"Nothing much." _Yeah right. My brother is in the operation room, my co-worker hates me to the depths of hell, my crush is probably off with some bimbo because I'm too chicken to say my feelings, and I'm all alone in my life_. "How's it going with you and your girlfriend?" I smiled. Toshiro had began dating this girl last year and ever since, he's been much happier, and not to mention he was less stressed. Guess love can do that to a person. But evidently, he never told me the name of this miracle girl.

"_Good. She and I have begun contemplating on going to the same university. Then we're gonna probably move in together, and yadda yadda. What about you Ruki? Found "the one" yet?_" Toshiro teased. I felt myself smile even though the current dilemma was presented on a silver platter for me. _At least someone has a great future ahead of them._

"..No, but I met this guy that's close enough." I sighed. Just thinking about Ichigo made me feel a little better. I heard Toshiro scoff.

"_And who's the lucky guys name?_" Toshiro inquired. I raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"If you tell me who your dating then I'll tell you who I like." I smirked triumphantly. I heard Toshiro in the background mumble something about 'being unfair and sly'.

"_Fine. Her name's Karin._" Toshiro grumbled.

"_Now tell me who _you _like._" I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I'm imagining Ichigo, with a smile on his face, his amber eyes shining with love, his hand petting my head lovingly. He smiles as I look up at him, and he says:

"_Rukia, I love you. I'll love you for the rest of my life." _I felt my heart swell with love as imagined those beautiful lips saying that to me. I opened my eyes, now shining with new-found hope.

"His name's...Kuro–"

"Kuchiki-san? You can see your brother now, he's in the room at the left hall, first door." I looked up and saw the plump woman looking down at me with a small smile on her face. I gasped, _Nii-sama's all right!_, and I smiled, running towards the room, shutting my phone off. I slip my phone into my pocket and open the door. Walking in slowly, I felt my heart clench. He had a breathing tube in his nose, a couple of IV's running, along with the beeping of the heart monitor, I went to his bedside and stroked his face. He was so pale...I choked on tears.

"Nii-sama? It's Rukia, Nii-sama, please wake up.." I held one of his large hands in my two smaller ones. I sobbed, tears pricking at my eyes. I've never seen him so sickly before, it broke my heart to see the proud, powerful man that made up my brother in bed, breathing through a tube.

"Nii-sama? It's Rukia, your sister...Kami please make him hear me..." I sniffed, tears cascading down my cheeks now. His face still the same, I kept on sobbing silently, my body shaking, and I felt like crying till the world ended. I felt two hands land softly on my shoulders, and squeezed them. I stopped sobbing to look up, and my heart felt like breaking.

* * *

Ichigo stood there in all of his glory, his face held concern and pain. He wore a black hoodie with a purple vintage tee shirt on the inside, black jeans, and black converse followed. He wore the black wig, but instead of the glasses, he wore contacts, grey ones that still shone beautifully in the well-lite room. He noticed my shocked expression and smiled sadly. The action made me choke on my tears again and jump up to wrap my arms around his neck, my head buried to his chest as I sobbed again, harder. He petted my head gently, stroking it lovingly as I let my emotions all out.

"Kami...thank Kami you're here..." I sobbed. Ichigo chuckled, the sound soothing my hearts throbbing pain.

"Kami has nothing to do with it Rukia, I was worried when you didn't call back. So I called a friend of mine to see where you were. He knows you very well apparently." Ichigo smiled as he stroked my cheek, wiping away the tears. I blushed, remembering that Ichigo still didn't know of feelings, and here I was hugging him like a girlfriend would.

"O-Oh...right. Sorry about that. ...And Ichigo...sorry for doubting you." I mumbled the last part, but apparently he has super hearing.

"Doubting me? For what?" Ichigo blinked. I smiled, he looked so cute.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, I thought you were with someone else when I'm going through this alone...I just felt alone." I looked down. I heard a pregnant silence, the only noise coming from the beeping of the heart monitor. Then I heard a chuckle.

"You think I would go off with some other girl? I thought I made myself clear..all well. Never expect much from a _midget._" I frowned when I heard that word, my eye twitching.

"Jerk what do you mean by that?" I exclaim, forgetting that I was in a hospital for a second. I saw him smile, and I was taken aback.

"I mean... I really like you, Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo smiled, and bent down, placing his lips on mine in a soft kiss. I froze, he tasted like sweet chocolate, and a hint of cotton candy. My heart began beating faster and faster, a blush quickly forming on my face, tears prickling at the sides of my eyes. _He...he says he likes me! He really likes me! _I began to cry, and hugged him into a tight embrace.

"You...have no idea...how l-long I've waited for you to say that Ichigo...I really like you." I cried. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I know Rukia. I've known all along." I blushed but didn't say anything else but hug him tighter.

I never wanted him to leave me. Ever.

* * *

**And...that's a wrap for now! Yay Rukia! X3 Hooray! **


	8. Wait, What Did You Just Say!

**AN: Well, it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for that. So I decided to make it up to you guys by giving you a new chapter of the crowd pleasing **_**Picture Perfect! **_**There's going to be something that surprises you all, so read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: AU, Swearing, OOC, slight violence, and flaming on Orihime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wait, What Did You Just Say?

Rukia P.O.V

As I stood there, embracing the guy of my dreams, I heard the distant sound of rain pelting onto the window. I turned my head to see the sky a dark grey color, with the rain falling silently onto the ground. I turned back to face Ichigo, and dug myself closer to him as much as I could, inhaling his scent. A soft knock on the door broke the peaceful silence, and I slowly removed myself from Ichigo's grasp, my hair that was now a ruffled mess.

"Yes?" I answered hoarsely, my throat so dry from crying.

"Miss Kuchiki? May I come in?" a sweet woman's voice called back. I faltered for a moment, but steadied myself, placing my regular business facade back on.

"Yes you may." I replied. The handle turned, and the plainly white door opened with a small squeak. In stepped in a woman with brown long flowing hair, her face still hidden by her hair, and then she turned to close the door behind her softly. She turned back to us and bowed, her hair flipping all to the front.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kuchiki and Mister Kurosaki. I am Tsuki Gekko." the woman said. She stood back up, revealing her face. My eyes widened. She was so beautiful, almost like a Goddess, I'm not kidding. With a heart shaped face, she had round, beautiful sparkling light magenta eyes that shone with such kindness and serenity that could match my mother's, a perfectly shaped nose, and small pink lips pulled into a small but sweet smile. She had the most perfect body, curves in all the right places, a small waist that even a size 0 would be loose on her, a fairly sized bust, and long slim legs.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too Gekko-san. Say, if I may ask, who are you exactly?" I asked, my interest piked by this woman.

"I am Tsuki Gekko, head-assistant of Byakuya Kuchiki, and I am this fools current girlfriend." she said the last part with a smirk and a pointed thumb at Nii-sama. My mouth dropped open.

"G-Girlfriend? Nii-sama never told me that he had a girlfriend!" I exclaimed. She laughed lightly, the noise that would make a man swoon under her feet. Just to check, I looked over at Ichigo, who was already on his phone, talking to somebody. I sighed, sometimes him being an idiot comes in handy.

"Well, I guess he didn't want you to find out just yet. He and I have been going through things pretty smoothly, he's pretty sweet when you get underneath the cold exterior. Kinda like ice cream I guess." she smiled as she looked at me. I felt my lips pulling into a smile as I heard her say that. Finally, Nii-sama has been able to forget about the past and moved onto a happier life.

"That's great to hear. I'm so glad Nii-sama found someone he could be happy with." I smiled painfully. It was true, ever since the death of my mother, Hisana, Nii-sama would never spend extra time with me, excluding breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he would never be near me. For a while, I thought he hated me, so I stopped eating with him, and that lead to me moving out of the Kuchiki manor. I knew he disliked me, because I looked like Hisana, so that brought up memories, good ones and painful ones.

"Dear, you make it sound like you're not a person too." I looked up with shocked eyes. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Your brother, though he may not look like it, loves you very much. Every time we go on a date, he would call one of his servants to keep an eye on you while he was occupied. And when we worked, he would drag the conversation towards you, wondering what you're doing right now, and how you are doing living alone. In fact, the way it sounds, he loves you a whole lot more than me. That's because he's your brother and you're his sister, and he loves you very much. So don't worrying about him hating you." Tsuki said calmly, her eyes shining with happiness.

"And that's what I love about him. He's compassionate about the people he loves." she turned to walk over to Nii-sama, her heels clacking with every step she took. She reached his bedside, and stroked his face lovingly. Almost as if magically, Nii-sama leaned into the hand, his face becoming calmer. Tsuki smiled again, and bent down to his forehead, tucking a loose strand of his obsidian hair behind his ear. I looked at the pair, my heart welling up with happiness. They looked so perfect for each other, the way Tsuki was looking at him lovingly made me smile brightly. A hand touched my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. I blinked, and turned to face Ichigo. He looked at the couple, then averted his eyes back to me and smiled warmly.

"We should leave those two alone, right?" Ichigo whispered. I turned to look at them, Tsuki was now kneeling down, holding Nii-sama's hand in her own. She squeezed the hand before kissing it. She put close to her face and sighed, closing her eyes. I turned back and nodded.

"Right." I took his hand, squeezed it, and we left the room.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

It was another cloudy Saturday in Karakura, and I put my dark purple coat on as I stepped out of my loft door. I walked down the hallway to the elevator, and pressed the down button with one slim finger. After waiting for a couple of seconds, the doors of the elevator opened with a _Ding!, _and I stepped inside. I pressed the lobby floor button and waited as the doors slid closed. As I waited for my floor, I took out my Iphone, tapping the screen and typing my password, and checked my messages. I tapped the message center button with my thumb, and the screen began loading.

_You have __**1 **__new message! _The screen said as it popped up. I tapped that, and the message was sent from Toshiro.

_From: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_To: Rukia Kuchiki_

_Sent on: Friday 29, 2011 5:30pm_

_Subject: What gives? :( _

_Message: What the hell Rukia? Ya just hung up on me when you were about to answer. Then you never called back. What happened? :(_

_Toshiro_

I sighed. I forgot to explain to Toshiro. And that's never a good thing. The elevator door opened, and I stepped out. I closed my phone for now, deciding on telling Toshiro later in person. I directed myself towards the parking garage, and walked over to my usual parking place, my dark blue BMW shining back at me as I walked towards it. I took out my keys and pressed the unlock button, making the headlights flash on and off once. I opened up the drivers door and sat inside the car, making myself comfortable, then shutting the door. I clicked in the seatbelt and put the key into the ignition, and the car started with a purr. I drove out of the parking garage and onto the streets of Karakura Town.

After being 30 minutes late, I drove into the parking lot of the hotel. I got out, and made my way towards the lobby, and I went to the elevators. I pressed the up button and waited for the elevator. As I waited, I tapped my foot and glance around the shiny lobby. It looked pretty much like the living room at the Kuchiki manor. In the middle of everything was a large dazzling hanging glass chandelier that lit up the whole room. I turned my head to face the large windows, and that's when I saw a flash of blue and orange.

_Eh? _I blinked as I looked closer. There outside stood Ichigo... and a tall guy with... blue hair. I remembered the ruffled blue hair and cyan eyes, it was the same guy from the fashion show! His name was Grimmjow Jaggerjackes, the sexta espada in the Los Noches modeling agency. I saw Ichigo talking to Grimmjow, his frown deepened, but my eyes widened as I saw Grimmjow give a feral grin to him and bent down... to... to... kiss him... on the _lips_! I blushed deep red as I saw Ichigo try to push Grimmjow off, but couldn't due to Grimmjow being the taller, and bulkier man. Once Grimmjow removed his lips, I could see the evident blush on Ichigo's face as he frowned and yelled at the other man. All Grimmjow replied with was a cackle, throwing his head back. After his fit of laughter, he ruffled Ichigo's hair affectionately and said his good-bye with a wave. Ichigo kicked Grimmjow's shin, and the man held his knee in pain. Ichigo crossed his arms and said something else, then stomped away.

_What the fuck did I just fucking witness?_

* * *

**That's it for now. I'm sorry for the cliffy, guess ya never expected that huh? Bai Bai for now! :3**


	9. Shine Bright As the Moon

**AN: Wow, that chapter was a bit weird at the end... the reviews were like "WTF" o.O and believe me, I know how you feel, and I'm the one who **_**wrote**_** it. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter of **_**Picture Perfect**_**!**

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC, slight violence, and flaming on Orihime.**

**Disclaimer: Man, how many times have I typed this? You know what? Here: I don't own Bleach. X 100 times. And I do not own the song, **_**Everlasting **_**by Nami Tamaki. **

* * *

Shine Bright As the Moon

Rukia P.O.V

_Eh? _My head screamed as it did back flips. A blush decorated my face as I recapped what I just witnessed. _Ichigo got fucking kissed on the lips...by...by a guy! _I was getting dangerously dizzy, my feet feeling like they were made of jelly. Confused, angry, jealous, and slightly turned on was what was going through me right now. I mean, I was a fujoshi (1), but seeing it in real life was too much! Not to mention it was with _my _boyfriend! Gah, I swear thousands of thoughts were zipping through my head.

"Rukia? What're still doing here? I thought you were up there already." Ichigo's voice brought me back to reality, and I winced. I opened up my fists, revealing deep, angry red nail imprints from my nails that were previously stabbing their way through my flesh.

"Say, Ichigo what was that just now?" was all I replied with, and Ichigo went rigid. I raised a eyebrow as I placed a hand on my hip.

"...Let me tell you while we eat, come on." Ichigo sighed, his eyes closed. My eyes narrowed, but I followed him into the elevator nonetheless. While we waited for our floor, the elevator was eerily quiet, but the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I was standing beside Ichigo, my arms crossed and a frown marring my face. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Ichigo and I stepping out.

"Hello, do you have reservations sir?" a woman asked politely standing behind a cherry wood podium. Ichigo nodded, and I waited while he told the woman. She looked at her computer, and nodded, grabbing two red leather menus as she directed towards a table facing the city. We both sat down opposite sides of each other, and I turned to look at the view.

The sun had just fallen, casting the city in darkness, with the moon up in the clear black sky shining brightly. My eyes softened, I always loved the moon, I felt a kinship towards it somehow. It wasn't noticed very often due to the busy life below it, but nonetheless it shone brightly every night, proud to be there with all its beauty, illuminating the night. I heard Ichigo clear his throat, and that brought my amethyst eyes to go over to Ichigo. I saw his eyes suddenly shine with something I couldn't read, but it vanished right after it came.

"You probably saw that 'incident' with Grimmjow and I didn't you? And you want to know why he did so, correct?" Ichigo asked. I nodded, propping a hand under my chin.

"Well, Grimmjow as you remember is a fellow model, he is the Sexta Espada in the ranks of the models in Las Noches modeling company. We've been childhood friends for quite some time.. But a few months ago, Grimmjow started acting really weird, especially around me when we were alone. It was a couple of weeks after he almost kissed me that he told me he was gay. I was shocked beyond belief. Then he told me that he had feelings for me...and everything went all weird. Every chance he has he tries to get me to go on a date with him, even though I have told him I'm straight. He just won't fucking give up. And when I dated Rikichi, he always tried to sabotage our dates. I couldn't seriously hurt him though, I mean he's like a brother to me." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow is just being stubborn about it all, he won't get it through his thick skull that I have someone I really like already, God, I always get stuck in this kind of stupid situations." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and turned to face the view, the moonlight illuminating his handsome face. I felt my heart beat a little faster as he said that. _"..I have someone I really like already...", That meant he really does like me, that he would never leave me..._ I couldn't help it. I smiled wide, feeling as bright as the moon. A microphone screech bought us both back to reality, and I realized there was a stage in the middle of the restaurant. A woman was standing there, and she began announcing something.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, thank you for choosing the _Bistro _for your dinner. For your entertainment, we have a very special guest as a singer, Black Moon!" clapping erupted around us, as the woman left the stage, and the red curtains opened up to reveal a woman in a beautiful satin red dress that clung to every curve of her body, a black lace trim was on top near her well endowed chest, her arms covered by black gloves that reached to her elbows, and her long silky brown hair was curled, flowing behind her. Her eyes first closed, now opened to reveal dazzling magenta, and her red lips opened, she held the microphone, and smiled.

"Thank you everyone for attending, please enjoy my music." her sweet voice drifted into the dining area, and she closed her eyes, and the music began slowly.

"_"Wakaranai" kore ga kuchiguse datta  
hitori de atemonai tabi ni dete ima  
chotto ne hohoemi wo ukabeteru  
jiyuu ni michi wo eraberu koto ni Ah..._

My eyes softened, I loved this song. I had no idea Tsuki was a singer, but she was so good.

.._Kazaru koto de kakushite kita damaru koto de tsutaete kitawarau koto de nakitsudzuketa enjiru koto ni ne naresugite ita_

_Kisetsu ga mata meguri toki wo kizamu_  
_(ichi)byou toshite onaji hibi wa naku_  
_dareka wo mane shinakute ii n' da ne_  
_watashi wa watashi rashiku de_  
_kurikashiteru you de sukoshi zutsu_  
_nani ga tarinai ka wo wakatte yuku_  
_anata to no wakare mo deai zenbu_  
_ima no watashi wo tashika ni tsukutte iru no deshou_

I could see other people slowly swaying in the their seats, women staring at her with such admiration for her beauty, and her gracefulness.

_"Setsunai" dareka ga tsubuyaita no_  
_subete wo mitasaresugiteta n' da Ah..._

_Erabu koto de nakushite kita tsukamu koto de hanashite kita_  
_egaku koto de keshitsudzuketa tooku ni kikoeta koe wo sagashite_

I looked over to see Ichigo, closing his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. He looked so handsome... I reached my hand, and placed it lightly over his. He opened his eyes, and looked over at me, his amber eyes shining in the moonlight. He lifted his hand and held mine tightly, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

_Kisetsu ga mata meguri toki wo kizamu_  
_tada konasu you ni wa naritakunai_  
_iroaseta kono jounetsu no hate ni_  
_michi wa tsudzuite yuku kara_  
_koko kara subete wa hajimatte yuku_  
_ashita kara ja nai ima kono shunkan ni_  
_tsurai koto kanashii koto mo zenbu_  
_jibun dake no monogatari egaite yuku no deshou_

_Kisetsu ga mata meguri toki wo kizamu_  
_(ichi)byou toshite onaji hibi wa naku_  
_dareka wo mane shinakute ii n' da ne_  
_watashi wa watashi rashiku de_  
_koko kara subete wa hajimatte yuku_  
_ashita kara ja nai ima kono shunkan ni_  
_tsurai koto kanashii koto mo zenbu_  
_jibun dake no monogatari egaite yuku no deshou..."_

she stopped, and the crowd clapped loudly, a smile making a way to my face. Tsuki was such a good singer, her voice was beautiful, lifting everyone's spirits.

"I am so glad everyone enjoyed that. Please come back tomorrow at the same time and I will sing another beautiful song for you all." Tsuki spoke into the microphone softly. The crowd clapped once more, as she bowed her brown hair flipped as she turned to leave. The curtain closed behind her, and I got out of my seat.

"Rukia? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. I turned to him, and smiled.

"Restroom, don't worry, you can start ordering by the way." Ichigo's eyes softened and he nodded. I turned back to leave, and I looked around to try to find Tsuki. I went inside the ladies restroom to find Tsuki there, removing her make-up. She was dressed normally again, in a black dress shirt, with a white ribbon tied around her neck, a white ruffle skirt, and a pair of black stilettos. Her brown hair was left in curled form, but she still happened to look so beautiful. She noticed my presence, and turned to face me. She smiled softly.

"Why hello Rukia. Did you just arrive or were you here this whole time?" Tsuki asked, her eyes shining. I returned the smile.

"I was here the whole time, and I really loved your performance. I had no idea that you sang." Tsuki giggled.

"Well dear, there is_ a lot _that you don't know about me yet. And yes I sing, professionally, but occasionally do I ever perform that much. In fact, this is where I met Byakuya. This exact place, while he was dining, I came out and performed, and he immediately came after me right after the performance."

_Flashback..._

_Tsuki P.O.V_

"_Ms. Black Moon? May I have a word with you?" I turned around, still in my costume, and smiled. Standing there was a man in his late twenties, wearing quite a expensive suit, his black hair reaching his shoulders, and obsidian eyes staring straight at me. I immediately remembered the man in the crowd, staring at me intently while I was performing. _

"_Why of course sir. Why would I deny such a handsome man a minor request such as that?" the man merely cleared his throat, and came closer to me. He gently took my gloved hand into his and brought it to his lips._

"_I am Byakuya Kuchiki, and I was wondering if such a beautiful woman as yourself would like to accompany me to lunch tomorrow." my eyes were still trained on him, and I smiled. _

"_But of course, Kuchiki-sama." I bowed respectfully. I felt his hand lift my chin up so I could see him._

"_Please, there is no need for you to bow towards me. And please just address me as Byakuya." he slightly smiled. I felt a warm sensation in my heart when he smiled, and I stood back up, and giggled._

"_Alright, Byakuya."_

_Flashback End..._

"And ever since then, we've been together for three years." Tsuki sighed, closing her eyes and smiling. I smiled brightly. Tsuki reopened her eyes, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I can see you and Ichigo are going to have a strong bond. So just keep smiling like that. Just like Byakuya and I, you will have each other till the end of time." Tsuki said calmly, shocking me. I suddenly felt tears pricking up in my eyes. Tsuki smiled dazzlingly.

"Yep, keep on smiling. Smile like that and you'll shine brighter than the moon." tears fell fully down on my cheeks, but I didn't mind.

And I smiled my brightest.

Just like the moon.

* * *

**Aw... I just loved the ending... and I **_**love love love **_**the song **_**Everlasting **_**by Nami Tamaki...so beautiful...**

**(1) Fujoshi - a female fan of yaoi. :D**


	10. Unrequited Love, It's a Painful Kind

**AN: Apparently, I have an obsession with Nami Tamaki's songs. When I look back at the library inside my music player, I have at least ten Nami Tamaki songs in there. -_- I can't help it, her songs are all so beautiful and fun to listen to. So everyone, judging by the reviews you all liked the chapter! I'm so glad, so please continue to read, and enjoy this chapter of **_**Picture Perfect!**_** Also, it's a bit of a filler if you may call it.**

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC, angst, hurt/comfort, and slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: Remember last chap? Well there ya go.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Unrequited Love, It is a Painful Kind 

Rukia P.O.V

"Rukia-chan! Oh Rukia~chan!" a shrill voice called out. I felt my temper and patience slowing, and I slammed a fist down on my desk hard. Opening one closed eyelid, a deep frown marring my face, I growled. A girl with reddish short hair that curved up at the ends popped her head into my office, her cat-like pink eyes staring at me with amusement and her pink lips pulled into a smirk. She stepped inside my office, her tight pink t-shirt accentuating her voluptuous body and curves, and pink and white stripped shorts showed-off her slim lightly tanned legs and pink chucks finished the look. I glowered at the child staring back at me, suddenly regretting saying yes to Rangiku to babysit her niece.

"Yes, what is it Haineko?" I growled. Haineko giggled, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hi~!" she began giggling uncontrollably, her rather larger-than-most-normal assets bouncing as she laughs. _Guess that runs in the family..._ I snorted in my mind.

"Haineko, please do not bother Kuchiki-sama while she works. I will play with you if you wish." a soft voice spoke up. I looked up to find a woman with long snow white hair, who was also albino, her eyes a light sapphire and purple tone, her lips a shiny purple blue. She wore her hair down, with a dark blue pentagon-shaped hair clip on the left side of her head, with a purple flower in the middle. She was dressed in a light blue and white striped ruffled dress shirt, with a black pencil skirt, and white high heels. I smiled.

"Hello Shirayuki-san, how are you and Zangetsu-san doing?" I ask with a smile. Shirayuki turns to me, and gives me a small smile.

"Very well, thank you. Now Haineko, why don't you go on and play with Tensa?" Haineko's ears suddenly perked up at the name, her smile brightening.

"I get to play with Tensa-kun?" she squeaks. Shirayuki and I laugh, it was quite obvious the girl had a crush on Tensa, Shirayuki and Zangetsu's youngest son who was fourteen.

"Yes, yes. He's in my office waiting for you–" Shirayuki began, but a monotonous voice interrupted her.

"Mother, please don't tell me that you're planning on forcing Haineko-chan on me _again_." Tensa stepped into the office, wearing his usual black hooded jacket with ripped dark grey jeans and black chucks. His pale skin contrasted with his scruffy short black hair that matched Zangetsu's, along with his emerald green eyes pulled into a light scowl, and lips in a tight line. Haineko turned to face him, gasping as she saw him.

"H-Hello Tensa-kun!" Haineko stuttered with a blush on her face. I couldn't help but grin at the act of adoration. Shirayuki looked over at her son, making her beautiful face frown when her son turned back around to walk out of the office.

"...Tensa Zangetsu, _where_ do you think you're going?" Shirayuki asked with a raised voice. Tensa stopped, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"I am leaving. I have no desire as to 'play' with a child. More or less _her_." Tensa said coldly. Haineko, who was right behind Shirayuki, widened her eyes as Tensa said the sentence. I stood up from my desk, my eyes shining with anger.

"Tensa-kun, don't you think that was a bit harsh–"

"...Oh. That's okay... You don't have to play with me Tensa-kun..." Haineko cut me off with her saddened tone. I looked over at her, her face contorted into pain, tears running freely down her face. She brought up a hand to wipe the tears off, but as she wiped, more came, and soon she started sniffling and sobbing.

"...Now...I...know...the...truth...at...least.." she said in between sobs. I opened my mouth to say something, but the red-head girl turned, face in her hands still, and ran out of my office.

"Haineko! Haineko!" I exclaimed, Shirayuki turned, glaring heatedly at her son.

"Tensa! That was unacceptable! Go apologize to Haineko-chan immediately!" Tensa lazily looked at his mother, eyes half-lidded.

"Mother, I'd rather not. Especially to _her_ of all people. She annoys me to no end, I–"

_Slap!_

My eyes widened, and so did Tensa as well, his usual stoic expression now changed to that of utter surprise. He held his face, which now held an angry red hand mark. Shirayuki stood there, holding her hand in place, her face contorted into pain and sadness.

"...I am disappointed in you Tensa. Here you are, in high school, on your way to college, and you... And you hold these petty grudges against people! Why can you not be more like your father or your brother? Tensa! Answer me!" Shirayuki yelled. I was shocked beyond belief, I had never in my life, heard Shirayuki raise her voice nor lay a hand on her children. _Ever_. I turned to look at Tensa, who was staring at his mother with shock, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. That is until his face turned dark, his eyes shining with spite, he grinded his teeth together.

"...Stop comparing me to those fools! You always compare me to those idiots! I am more than capable to surpass them! Father is merely and old geezer who has his pride tenfold than the average human man! And brother...and brother is just a pompous idiot who has yet to learn his place! Just because he is older does not mean he is superior! So stop comparing me to _them_!" Tensa screamed, his eyes growing a dark green, his hands at his sides, tightening into fists. Shirayuki looked at him with slight sympathy, but her cold glare came back quickly. She pointed a slim white finger outside to the hallway.

"..Very well. If you do not wish for me to compare you to your father and brother, then go apologize to Haineko-chan." Shirayuki said coldly, Tensa returned the bristling look before turning to run towards the direction where Haineko left. Once he left, Shirayuki sighed deeply, clacking her way towards me, falling onto the chair with a disgruntled expression.

"...Shirayuki.." I began, but stopped when she raised a manicured white hand. She sat back more properly, and smiled sadly.

"I apologize for that Kuchiki-sama. I just wish Tensa could understand, that he is old enough to know that what he says to people will actually _hurt_ them." Shirayuki looked up at me, her sapphire-purple eyes holding back tears. I raised a hand to hold hers, but a vibrating noise disrupted. Shirayuki blinked, one of her hands going into her skirt pocket, pulling out her snow white Iphone. She tapped the screen, and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello, Shirayuki speaking." her eyes widened, " ...What? Alright, I'll be right there." she taps the screen and looks up at me with a concerned expression.

"Kuchiki-sama, Mugetsu just found Tensa and Haineko. ...And Tensa is badly injured!" Shirayuki said with tears stinging her eyes. I felt myself feel a sharp pain in my chest, but I stood up nonetheless, and extended my hands toward Shirayuki, and she looks up at me, her eyes shining with tears. I mustered up a smile.

"Lets go then." she blinked, then smiled sadly and nodded, grasping my hand as she stood. She wiped her tears away, and looked back at me, with determination on her face.

"Right." We ran as fast as our legs could carry us, and I got into my car, starting the engine and peeling out of the parking garage. Shirayuki pointed the directions that Mugetsu had told her, and we arrived near the river bank of Karakura. I stepped out of the car, looking for them.

"Mother! Kuchiki-san! Over here!" I recognized Mugetsu's voice and ran over to the edge of the river bank, where Mugetsu, Zangetsu and Shirayuki's oldest son stood. He strangely looked like Ichigo, except with long spiky black hair that reached to his waist, and red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with black converse. He turned to face us, his eyes with worry.

"Tensa has a broken rib, along with a broken arm... I already called, and the ambulance is on its way." Shirayuki gasped, running towards her injured son, kneeling down. Seeing if there were any more injuries, and finding no more, she tenderly touched his face, which was wet, but calm and serene. Her eyes softened, but tears soon came out, and she grasped her dripping wet son in her arms, holding him in a half embrace while she sobbed. I looked over at Mugetsu, who was watching the scene with remorse, looking as if he could've have done something to prevent such a thing to happen.

"...Where is Haineko..? And what happened?" I asked, suddenly remembering I have to take care of her until this evening for Rangiku. Mugetsu looked at me, and he pointed towards the water bank. My eyes followed, and I found a figure standing in the middle of the water, the sunset shadowing their face. But from the size and outline of the figure I knew it was Haineko.

"She was running away, and found herself here. A while later, Tensa found her and they argued, to the point where Haineko tried running and tripped. She fell into the water, and the water level was much deeper than it was now. She almost drowned if it weren't for my brother, but after saving her, the water current just got even larger, pushing him into a large rock underneath the water, injuring himself due to the strength of the water pushing him." my eyes widened, that explained why Tensa was soaking wet. I nodded my thanks, and ran over to the edge of the river bank. I took off my heels and ran across in the freezing river bank over to Haineko. She must have heard my splashing, so she turned to face me, her eyes and nose red, and puffy from crying. Her eyes were dark pink, and tears still kept falling. She was soaked to the bone, her hair completely flat due to the water. She stepped back, her eyes shining in pain.

"Just stay away from me! I want to be left alone!" she yelled, water splashing everywhere as she fell down onto her bottom, holding her head in her hands, sobbing. I stopped where I was, looking at the girl.

"...It's _my _fault Tensa-kun got hurt... I should've never caused it... I just... I just... I just wanted to see him smile again!" she cried out during a tirade sobs. My eyes widened.

"I...liked him because of that smile! The first time I met him was when I was seven and he was ten... I was introduced to him... and when he said 'hi' he smiled at me! Now he hates me and he's injured! But... I don't care.. I still love him for that smile..." she sobbed. I looked at her, feeling deep sympathy, and took off my jacket and placed it over her. She looked up from her hands with a look that I couldn't quite describe. I extended a hand out to her, just like with Shirayuki, and smiled reassuringly.

"Tensa will be fine. Now lets go and get you out of those soaked clothes so you can go visit him in the hospital. Okay?" I smiled. Haineko looked at the hand and sobbed once more before placing her hand onto mine. I pulled her up and walked her towards the river bank.

_At the hospital..._

I waited outside of Tensa's room, looking at window that clearly showed the inside of the hospital room. Haineko sat at the side of his bed, her face facing me, holding his hand in hers. Shirayuki was at the nurses desk, signing forms. Zangetsu had been called from work and was currently standing along with Shirayuki, his arm around her waist. Clacking brought my attention, and Rangiku came in, wearing her usual garb. A designer lavender v-neck long sleeve, with a golden chain hanging loosely around her neck, black skirt, and black Guess heels. She held a Louis Vuitton handbag in her left hand, and soon stood in front of my full height.

"..Ruki, is Haine-chan alright?" she asked with a saddened expression after looking at her niece crying, cuddling the hand of Tensa close to her face. I nodded. She sighed, and lightly chuckled.

"The things that girl will do... Honestly, my brother and other sister-in law died, so she has no family whatsoever. I'm the only person she has left, and she tells me everything. Even her deep feelings for Tensa-kun over there. But sadly.. It might only remain an unrequited love." Rangiku said with a saddened tone, her crystal blue eyes shining with sadness.

"...That's not true. Unrequited love can turn into that of true love, if she keeps trying." Rangiku eyes widened, turning her head to face me, her strawberry-blond hair swishing. Her eyes soften, and she turns back to look at her niece and smiles.

"...Maybe you're right about that. Maybe it isn't going to be unrequited love."

* * *

**And that's it for now! Hoped you liked it! :3**


	11. Is Ignorance Bliss?

**AN: Ah, my fans and readers! I apologize for the ridiculously long wait for my story! I haven't been able to work on my other beautiful works due to some problems with my inspiration. -_- But do not fret, I have become anew with inspiration and will not fail to please you all with my writings! So enough chit chat, on with the continuation of your fan favorite, **_**Picture Perfect!**_

**Warnings: Swearing, OOC, flaming, and a pinch of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. *sobs***

* * *

Chapter 11: Is Ignorance Bliss?

Rukia P.O.V

Everything is back into relative peace, Tensa-kun has been released from the hospital, Nii-sama has also been discharged with a clean bill of health, but just in case, Tsuki will keep an eye out for him nonetheless. Yamamoto-san has been generous enough to let our whole staff floor with a whole week break due to Golden week. Orihime hasn't been pestering me to the brink of insanity. Life is perfect, well almost. Now all that's left to worry about is... ...is... um... that... um..that...thing...

"Gah! I can't even _say_ it in my head!" I exclaim, falling backwards into my soft sofa cushion, landing with a audible soft _thump._ My face heats up just _thinking_ about it, Jaggerjackes-san _kissing my_ boyfriend, the famous, ultra-rich, absolutely gorgeous, sweet, intelligent, adorable, model Ichigo Kurosaki. Why in Kami's name did they chose to bestow upon a _male _to fall in love with _my _boyfriend? The Gods must truly despise me... Ichigo may have told me that he has no feelings towards Jeagerjackes-san but brotherly love, I can't shake off the feeling that he'll leave me for... for... for a fucking guy!

_Buzz Buzz... _I glanced up with one narrowed eye to stare at my long forgotten purple Iphone that was vibrating on the glass coffee table. I groaned, but reached out nonetheless to grasp it, tapping it before putting it next to my ear.

"Hello..?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by the cushion. The voice didn't speak right away, but I could hear loud children screaming and giggling in the background. _Eh?_ I mused in my head.

".._Hey Rukia. What's up? Sorry I couldn't call or message you these past few weeks, I have been babysitting my cousins kids... Hey! Rei! Don't pull on Mitsuki's pigtails!_" it was Ichigo, who temporarily stopped talking to me to scold the child named "Rei", soon after I could hear a young girl crying loudly. I sighed, looked like had his hands full.

"Say, Ichigo, if you're too busy at the moment, I could hang up." I said emotionlessly, flinching at my at my voice towards Ichigo. I heard him sigh loudly, apparently trying to fix Mitsuki's hair, because of the barely coherent mumbling about "why girls hair have to be so damn complicated".

"_Look, Rukia, I know you're still mad and confused about Grimmjow and all. I already told ya, there's absolutely __**nothing **__going on between me and Grimmjow. There's no need to worry midget, I only love you._" my heart stopped for a moment and I could imagine Ichigo smiling sweetly, "_OK? So promise me you won't worry about it anymore, you're really making me feel guilty. Did I forget to mention you're the only person in this whole world that could make me worry sick like a damn mother who has lost her child?_" I giggled at his sarcasm. A smile gracing my face, and sighed.

"Alright baka, I promise on my soul that I won't worry about anymore." I even did the 'cross my heart and hoped to die' sign even though Ichigo could not see.

"_...Nope, you have to swear on Chappy._" I could hear the snicker in his voice as he said it. I gasped, a scowl replacing the smile.

"Never! I will never swear on Chappy you strawberry baka!" I yelled through the phone, knowing clearly well that I was _so_ acting immaturely.

"_I won't take no for an answer Rukia Kuchiki._" Ichigo chuckled, and I 'hmpf-ed'.

"You're a really bastard sometimes you know that?" I growled.

"_Haha, but you love me anyways, Ruki-chan~.._" I felt a blush come onto my face at the nickname.

"S-Shut up! You strawberry baka! O-Orange-head! Strawberry!" I yelled random insults at the phone, stuttering as I exclaimed. All Ichigo did was laugh loudly in turn.

"_..Haha.. Man you're so cute when you get mad, you know that?_" my blush got redder, out of embarrassment and frustration.

"Stupid strawberry head! I'm hanging up!" I heard Ichigo laugh and mutter a "good-bye to you too sweetie" before I angrily pressed the 'end call' button. I sighed, holding my cheeks as I grunted.

"You're really an idiot..." I murmured. I lied back down onto the sofa, closing my eyes.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I sat back down onto the soft plush red chair of the restaurant that Tsuki performed at, waiting for her to come up onto the stage. I sipped my second glass of wine the waitress placed gingerly in front of me just now. Maybe having some alcohol could clear my foggy mind, after all, Ichigo said I shouldn't worry, right? But now that I thought of it, I got extremely angry at the thought of that damn blue haired bastard coming onto Ichigo. He should _not _come near a spitting distance of Ichigo, and should never talk to him ever _again._ I clenched the glass tightly, my knuckles turning white from the force. A frown made its way onto my face as the thought stayed in my head. Jeagerjackes. The fucking idiot can't get it through his thick head. God, I just wanted to grab Ichigo and keep him locked up with me forever...

I shook my head, releasing those possessive thoughts. I shouldn't be like that, perhaps it was the alcohol taking its toll. I started to sound like a fucking possessive son of a bitch. I groaned as I downed the rest of my glass, slamming it onto the clothed table, gathering a couple of the other patrons attention, frowning at a me then murmuring to one another. I snorted, they could go fuck themselves.

"Ugh.. I feel lightheaded..." I groaned, placing an arm on the table and placing my head onto it. My face felt warm, and I hiccuped. I always knew I was a light weight, but I overlooked that detail since I was in depression. My vision began fading, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Soon enough, everything went pitch black.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I awoke, feeling completely exhausted, and my head was swimming. I sat up slowly, clutching my throbbing head. My eyes widened to find myself in my room, I looked around frantically.

"How did I..." a knock on the door caught my attention, and it creaked open to show Ichigo holding a glass of water and a bottle of my aspirin. His handsome face was scrunched up into a worried frown, as he closed the door behind him and stepped towards the bed. He sighed, placing the glass of water onto the dresser next to me, he sat on the bed near my feet, opening up the aspirin bottle and handing it to me.

"Here, eat this and drink some water. You must be having a major headache." his baritone voice washed over me, and I felt somewhat better. That was until the headache came back, the true resemblance of having a jackhammer trying to get into my skull. I quickly shook out two tablets from the bottle, placing them in my mouth, and grabbing the glass and downing half of its contents. After placing it back onto the dresser, I placed my hands into my lap, looking down at them. I felt a warm hand caress my hair, petting it softly. I looked up slowly, unable to not feel a horrible stab of guilt in my chest when I see chocolate brown eyes.

"..Rukia... What's been going on? First of all, you get pissed, then you go and get yourself drunk... I told you not to worry, are you doubting me?" Ichigo asked seriously, his eyes shining with worry. I gulped, and my eyes averted away from his gaze. I bit my lower lip, trying to find an answer. _Why_ had I gotten so angry when Ichigo said it was alright? _Why _had I gotten so depressed, I got drunk by accident?

_Why was I doubting the guy I loved and trusted with my life?_

I held my face in my hands, sobbing. Tears fell down onto the sheets, as shimmering tears began to bundle up near my eyes.

_Why am I doubting him? I shouldn't be feeling and acting this way. I...I can't end up like my mother. My mother doubted Nii-sama, he loved her with all his heart, and she knew of this, but deep down in her heart somewhere, she doubted that they would be able to live together happily forever. Her fears were only pronounced when she overheard the meeting with Nii-sama and the head on the family._

_**Flashback**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

"_I forbid it." the booming voice of the head Kuchiki said loudly. Outside of the room where the door had opened just a bit, Hisana's amethyst eyes widened. Byakuya frowned, his father not allowing for him to marry Hisana was certainly troubling._

"_..If I may speak father. Why are you denying Hisana and I to marry?" Byakuya spoke stoically. His father frowned._

"_I am denying you nothing, Byakuya. I __**forbid**__you to ever marry that woman. She is nothing to us but street trash. You picked her up from the Rukon district for Kami's sake! She will do nothing to benefit this family but tarnish our name! I allowed you to be with her in the household, but to wed her.. Foolishness!" Hisana winced as her body shook, tears beginning to pricking at her eyes._

"_..Father, I love Hisana with all my heart. I wish to wed her. And that aside..." Byakuya paused. He had yet to inform his father Hisana had given birth to a baby girl, who was named Rukia. They had been secretly taking care of her, and with the help of a few loyal servants, Rukia has grown to be a healthy young child. Once they got married, Byakuya and Hisana would leave the grounds of the Kuchiki household, and begin a new life. As a loving couple with a beautiful daughter. With nothing to hold them back. With freedom to live as a happy family._

"_That aside, I want that woman out of this household! I want all ties to be severed! I want nothing to do with that woman ever again! If she and you are to even speak to each other again, her life will be no more." the head of the clan boomed loudly, before turning to go into his private quarters. The loud resounding slam of the sliding doors echoed throughout the house. Hisana was now on the floor, hands covering her face as she sobbed loudly, tears coming through the cracks of her delicate fingers. Byakuya sat there, totally oblivious to the sobbing of his beloved as his face was stilled with shock._

_Two days after the meeting, Hisana would not speak a word to Byakuya nor her beloved Rukia, who was a tender age of five. The fear was gradually eating away at her on the inside, making her unable to sleep or eat properly anymore. Soon she lost a great deal of weight, and soon was bedridden. No matter what Byakuya said or did, nothing would make the beautiful smile of hers to appear on her pale face. _

_And after three months, Hisana Kuchiki was announced dead. Poor little Rukia cried as her mother closed her eyes and did not wake up._

"_Momma, momma, momma wake up! Momma? Please wake up... Momma!" Rukia yelled, shaking her mothers cold motionless arm, tears running down her cheeks. Byakuya stood behind Rukia, looking at the scene unfold in front of him. Hisana's pale serene face, which was so full of color and life before, looked drained of everything. His eyes widened as a single tear slowly came out of Hisana's left eye, trailing down her pale cheek as it disappeared under her kimono. Byakuya's heart clenched, and he looked away. _

_They buried her body respectively next to her parents, and a funeral was held for all her existing family members and friends. _

_And that was it. Long forgotten memories of Hisana Kuchiki were locked up into Byakuya's heart, sealed tightly. He held his stoic facade, and began ruling over the Kuchiki empire, being successful. But on the inside, he was a weeping poor man, holding onto his dead loves corpse._

_**Flashback end**_

Ichigo was holding my in a tight embrace as I cried loudly, sniffling and sobbing. I love him so much, I never want to let go.

"...Rukia, I love you." Ichigo said softly. I sobbed, shaking slightly. Yes, I wanted to hear that so much right now, especially now. I hugged him tightly, burying my face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"...I love you too... I love you so much Ichigo.." I sobbed, clutching onto him as I continued crying.

_Mother, please don't cry, Nii-sama, please don't be sad. I want you both to know I have a perfect life, so be happy. Mother, I know Nii-sama isn't really my brother. I know he was supposed to be my father. So don't cry, I'll cry for you, and Nii-sama, don't be sad, I'll be sad for you._

_I want you both to smile again. Just like the family picture we took._

* * *

**TT . TT That was **_**way**_** sad... I was listening to Nami Tamaki's **_**Winter Fall**_** when I wrote this... And I have noticed I've been spelling Grimmjow's last name wrong... Anyways, drop a review and share a box of tissues with a friend!**


	12. Behind That Sweet Mask

**AN: :D Yes yes, I am **_**finally **_**updating this fanfiction, so please excuse the long wait. I honestly have no half-assed answer to give you all, so I must just apologize. *hands everyone who has been patiently waiting freshly baked cupcakes* It will be short and sweet, because I need to work a couple of one-shots and maybe a brand new multi-shot IchiRuki or yaoi. **

**Warnings: Swearing, AU, OOC, extreme flaming on a **_**certain **_**character, and a bit of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Behind the Sweet Mask

Rukia P.O.V

To say I wasn't feeling like crap would be saying that Shirayuki's complexion isn't white. Here I was, sitting in my favorite little café, _Sung Sun Bakery Goods Shop, _that was a couple of blocks away from my apartment. Gripping the porcelain coffee mug tighter in my small hands, a frown made way to my face. The transparent clouds of steam puffing up from the dark colored liquid made me feel slightly mesmerized. After crying for what felt like a hundred hours into Ichigo's soothing warm chest, I fell asleep on him. I woke up to an empty bed, shivering as I missed his warmth already. After taking a luke warm shower, I changed and went out of the comfort of my room, noticing that Ichigo had left. Slowly letting go of my death grip on the mug, my slim fingers trailed the smooth surface of it. Turning to the side, I reached into my jean pocket, taking out my Iphone. Opening to the bright screen, I slid my finger over a app that opened up. Pressing another small icon, a picture popped up.

Here was a picture of Hisana, sitting up on a white bed, large pillows propping up her frail form, the white yukata looking baggy on her slim body, and there was a bundle in her arms. Looking up at her face, she had the largest smile that she had ever sported in her life, from what Nii-sama had said. Her eyes were closed, though I could see the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. This was my most beloved picture, besides the ones Ichigo and I shared. Nii-sama had this tucked away from everyone, till it was my thirteenth birthday, and he gave the old, tattered black and white photo as a present. It was the best present I would've ever gotten from him.

"Rukia-chan?" a familiar voice pipped up behind me. Unable to hide my smile, I turn around to find Tsuki, wearing her long silky brown hair in twin low ponytails, her magenta eyes searching my face.

"Tsuki!" I said happily, getting up from my seat abruptly to go and wrap my skinny arms around her body in a friendly embrace. After meeting Tsuki, I completely felt like she was like the sister or closest to a loving guardian I never had. Feeling a hand pet my head lovingly, she laughed lightheartedly, the warm soothing sound making me feel a bit better. Letting go, I straightened myself, beaming at her. She blinked innocently, a smile soon dawning upon her face.

"What's gotten into you Rukia? You seem a lot more cheerful than the last time I visited." Tsuki giggled lightly.

"Well, I guess things have happened in making me do so." a uncharacteristic sly grin made way onto Tsuki's face.

"Oh? So Kurosaki finally grew a pair eh?" she chuckled, mainly to herself. Repressing the will to shudder, I stared at her baffled.

"T-Tsuki? What are you talking about?" I stuttered. She merely blinked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean Rukia-chan?" I felt the need to sweat drop, this woman seriously confused me to no end. Sighing to myself, I caught her staring at me, magenta eyes soft and loving again.

"But seriously Rukia, _what _has gotten you so cheerful? Not that I mind, but I just want to thank that person or something for doing so." I looked away, staring straight out the clear glass walls of the shop, everything appearing grey due to the cloudy sky.

"I guess I've done some thinking. And the fact that I have Ichigo and you to have to help comfort me." I said, turning back to smile at Tsuki. She returned it fully, nodding.

"I gues–" an annoying chime broke Tsuki off. I blinked. Wait, was that the theme song for the anime _The Seaweed Ambassador_? Taking out her phone from her small dark red velvet clutch in her hands, she tapped the screen before placing it delicately next to her ear.

"Hello Bya~kun~! What is it? Do you need Tsuki to get you something for your tummy-aches?~" I sweatdropped. _Che, I thought so..._ "Ok~! Tsuki will get you some nice hot coffee! Do you want whipped cream and chocolate chips like last time?~" after waiting for a moment she "mm-hmm-ed" and with that she hung up, placing it back into her purse. She turned to smile at me sweetly.

"Sorry Rukia-chan. I'm going to have to cut this visit short. Bya-kun needs his coffee! Maybe next time all right?" I was utterly speechless, so all I could muster up was a quick nod. She beamed before– _for the love of dear Kami _– _skipping _towards the counter like a giddy high school girl, her aura of sweetness and innocence rolling off in waves. Most likely on purpose too. After happily telling what the cashier what she wanted, and before I knew it, she held two regular-sized coffee cups in between her small hands, walking towards me with a large smile still plastered on her pretty face. _Doesn't her face get numb from smiling like that all the time?_

"Come on Rukia, I'll walk with you until I reach my car. I parked it quite a ways from here." I nodded, grabbing my belongings and leaving a tip on the table before joining Tsuki outside the door. Walking along side her, I noticed a couple of men who were walking past us or were on the other side of the street looking at us. Or should I say they were ogling _Tsuki_. I had many good-looking and beautiful women as friends, I work at a magazine company that only talks about hot models and the newest trends after all. But Tsuki was this type of other-worldly beauty that many women would kill for, getting distracted, I suddenly bumped into Tsuki's back softly as she abruptly stopped. Looking up, I noticed Tsuki staring heatedly at a gruesome looking guy, smirking at her.

"Well well, well ain't you a looker. Come on sweetheart, I'll show ya all the fun places I know." he chuckled while his eyes bluntly traveled over her body appreciatively. I glared at the man in disgust, and apparently he caught me staring.

"What're you looking at brat? Stay out of this, this is some adults business ya hear?" he said, stepping forward in order to try to intimidate me. I inwardly scoffed, just some scum, all talk but no show. But my eye twitched at the "brat" part. I was fucking _twenty-two_.And the last time I checked, twenty-two doesn't count as a child anymore. So the bastard was making fun of my height eh?

"'Brat?' I'm twenty-two now you ugly bastard. Now I suggest you get out of our way." I glared menacingly. The man seemed to falter at my attitude, but soon enough that ignorant smirk came back. Walking quickly towards me, he harshly grabbed my arm, and I winced from the tight hold. Gripping it tighter, he chuckled, the smell of alcohol and the pungent smell of drugs filling my nose. I gagged and turned away from him, but he tugged me back using his other hand to grip my chin.

"Oh? So you want to have some fun too eh? Well you can–" with a grunt, I felt his hands release me as he collapses beside me. Blinking, I looked up to meet eyes with a very pissed-off looking Tsuki and alongside her was Ichigo who was sporting the same exact look. Well about 200 times more angry.

"Listen you ugly ass-faced bastard, I didn't care that you were spewing your garbage towards me, but if threaten my dear Rukia-chan, well, let's just say _you _won't be having a happy ending." Tsuki smiled menacingly, the dark aura spreading all around. She cracked her knuckles, the sound making the man gulp. Ichigo stepped towards the man, bending down and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. The man started trembling madly like he was having a stroke. Deep brown eyes glared heatedly at him.

"Care explaining to me what the fuck you're doing to my girlfriend?" I inwardly shuddered at possessive tone he was using. The man merely made what sounded like a squeaking noise. Glaring once more, Ichigo stood back up at his full height, bringing the man up with him. Raising a fist, he punched the man square in the cheek, sending him flying a couple of feet into the air before falling down hard onto the gray pavement. After a while of not showing any signs of consciousness, Ichigo turned to face me, and gave me one of those genuine smiles that made my heart practically jump out of my rib cage.

"Hey Rukia, you all right?" I managed a nod, and he sighed with relief. I looked over at Tsuki, who was talking on the phone. I couldn't help but overhear her conversation, and let's just say it wasn't a friendly 'Let's have a coffee'.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Gekko. I need you to pick up this scum bag that pissed me off. Where? On Yukimura street. Make sure he gets a nice welcome from Harribel. Right. See you later." she spoke in a authoritative, gruff voice that didn't sound like her whatsoever. I sweatdropped. _Was she a part of theYakuza?_ Noticing me again, she blinked, magenta eyes gleaming before she beamed.

"Oh Rukia-chan~! Are you all right? I thought that man was going to hurt you badly!" she started, putting back on that facade of a sweet girl. I sighed.

_Guess I found out what's truly behind that sweet mask of hers..._

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Fifteen Year Grudge

**AN: Konichiwa! Sumimasen! ^_^" E-hem, back to English now, I apologize for the long wait. Please forgive the rather long wait. **

**Warnings: Swearing, AU, OOC, flaming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Fifteen-Year Grudge

Rukia P.O.V

"Kuchiki-san." a soft voice called eyes drifted towards the door, my slim fingers never leaving the smooth keyboard. Peeking her small head out of the slit of the slightly ajar mahogany-framed glass doors, her round dark-chocolate orbs smiling sweetly at me. Her before lightly tan skin now a ghostly pale, her cheeks hollow from not malnutrition, make her body look more frail and weak. I smiled back Hinamori, she was such a bright ball of light before _that _happened to her.

Apparently, she was seeing someone not too long ago. Only a month ago, she was ecstatic that she was able to find someone she loved. I was happy for her. That was until she introduced to the 'man of her dreams'. I couldn't stand the bastard. He pretended to love Momo just for her money, always cooing to her about how beautiful she is even though I knew he didn't feel that way. I did a background check on him–compliments of Nii-sama– and the fucking asshole had a wive _and two kids_ back in Osaka. I confronted him, by that I mean I kicked his sorry-ass into the next ring of Hell, and told him to stay away from Momo. All he did was grin at me. I was tempted to rip his lips right off his face. Then...the next day Nii-sama called me and said Momo was in the hospital for serious injuries due to being beaten and _raped_. Anger flared through my body faster than a fire in a room covered in gasoline. I immediately raced to see her, and Kami, when I saw her, I was tempted to literally run all the way to Osaka and fucking _castrate _that guy and make sure even a speck of him was wiped out from the entire fucking planet. She was pale, trembling like something was continuously shaking her harshly, her pupils dilated, and tears leaking out of her baggy eyes. I ran over and embraced her tightly, telling her everything was going to be okay. Her only response was to sob harshly into my chest and continue trembling. Eventually Nii-sama found the guy, and man I was glad I was not him. Sentenced for life to prison, along with 8 extra years of _very, very _strict probation.

"Momo, I told you already, call me Rukia. Now what is it?" I softly scold her. She gave me a weak smile, the bags still under her eyes from constant nightmares. She fully stepped into the room, her body even smaller than before.

"R-Right, sorry Rukia-chan." _That's a step better I guess.._ I sigh, "Do you want to get a coffee? Right now? I'm free." I smile.

"Sure. Let's go." She beamed and lightly skipped out of the office. I sigh, Momo is very social, so she mainly only has me for a friend. Besides from this mysterious 'Shiro-chan' whom she talks to quite a lot on the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sip the heavenly taste of my French Vanilla frappe. I exhale, the warmth of my beloved drink giving me an energy boost. I beam at Momo, who was tentatively was stirring her steaming hot cocoa, the adorably-shaped heart and bunny marshmallows turning into distorted white shapes floating on top of the dark brown surface. My smile falling as I take in her solemn expression on her pale heart-shaped face, I reach out to grasp her free hand which was laid limply on top of the table. She jumped as if electrocuted, her drink spilling in the process. Her eyes widened, and she immediately babbled many 'sorry's', jumping away from the table and running to the woman's restroom to wash away the hot cocoa.

"My, my. Look at the mess. Your friend is such a clumsy girl." a voice piped up behind me. Turning to see who spoke, I came face-to-face with bright autumn orange eyes that burned brightly. A smile made way to her small thin lips. Smooth, shiny dark violet hair framed her small face, the rest of her hair was put up in a ponytail, a crimson bow tied in place to keep it up. My eyes narrowed deeply as realization dawned on me. The girl that competed with me in everything and beat me, the girl that stole my first boyfriend, the girl that was more popular than I was, the girl who was even worse than Orihime, the girl that became a famous movie star, the girl that bullied me since I was 7 years old.

_Senna._

"...What are you doing here in Tokyo, Senna-san?" I tried to not hiss as I spoke. She hopped on one leg, her hair bobbing up and down. She placed a small pointer finger to her chin and made a thoughtful face.

"Hmm, what am I doing here?" She removes her finger and points it towards me. I growl low in my throat as she raises her head and smirks.

"Ne, I thought you were smart enough to know Ru-ki-a-chan." She emphasized each syllable of my name playfully like a child. I frowned deeply at her. She closed her eyes and grinned.

"Guess not. That's a shame." She opened her eyes, her bright orange eyes now a dark vermillion.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is engaged to _me now_."

* * *

**That's it for now! Sorry for the extreme shortness! I'm working on other stories but I had to get this idea out! Sorry for the cliffy but PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	14. Eternal Rivals

**Warnings: ****Swearing, ****OOC, ****slight ****violence, ****AU, ****extreme ****shortness ****in ****chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, Satsugai Tenma, own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Eternal Rivals

Rukia P.O.V

"_Ichigo __Kurosaki __is __engaged __to _me now_._"

Senna continued to smirk, placing a freshly-manicured pale hand onto her jean-clad hip. I glared heatedly at her, my insides burning like a inferno. Stepping out of my seat abruptly, causing the chair to topple over, startled Senna as she jumped a little in her stance. This caused me to smirk. _Good, __I __instilled __some __fear __into __her. __I__'__m __not __the __same __frail __girl __I __was __back __then. _Stomping towards her, I grabbed her collar of her bright pink t-shirt. Her maple leaf-orange orbs widened as I glared up into hers.

"Listen, I don't get what kind of game you're trying to play, but try anything stupid and I'll beat the bloody fucking pulp out of your ugly-ass face. You got that bitch? I'm not the same cry baby back in grade school. So back the fuck off. Ichigo will never fall for a worthless piece of trash like you. I am fucking tired of your bullying ever since day one. So. _Leave_. _Me_. _Alone_." I accentuated the last three words as I released her paralyzed form and pushed her away harshly before giving one last icy glare before turning back to my table and fixed the chair. I reached into my purple suede clutch and placed a couple of bills onto the table. Feeling all the other customers eyes staring warily at me as the coffee shop got eerily silent, I walked away and went out the door. Clacking on the cement pavement, I took out my phone and texted Momo.

_**Sorry about leaving you in the restaurant. Something at work came up and I had to leave A.S.A.P. To make it up to you, I'll treat next time OK? :)**_

_**Rukia**_

I sighed as put my phone away. Looking up, I saw bright blue skies, clear of any clouds, a couple of pigeons flapping past by. Bringing my head back down, I felt my heart squeeze a bit painfully as I clenched my jaw.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki is engaged to me now." _

It wasn't true, right? I knew Senna was born into this world to get to me, but this time, the issue was pretty important. Ichigo is the only thing that truly made me happy ever since my mother passed away. To hear him being with let alone be engaged to another woman made my blood freeze over.

"I don't want to hear that." I mumbled as I stood and placed my hands over my face.

"I never want to hear that. _Not __ever_." As tears pricked my eyes like needles and soon they fell down my cheeks. I sobbed.

_Elsewhere..._

"Rukia Kuchiki, I swear, I'm going to make you suffer for embarrassing me in public like that!" Senna growled as she kicked a innocent empty can harshly with her pointed heels. The damn midget of a bitch threatened her, then stormed off, giving her that look that made Senna seethe. Like she was better than her now. She absolutely _despised _it.

"Well, I can assist you with that if you desire." A smooth voice behind her spoke. Turning around quickly, Senna frowned at the shadows. Stepping out of the darkness, dark chocolate brown eyes gleamed with pure evil. Her eyes widened in recognition at the person in front of her.

"Sosuke Aizen." She gasped. He gave her a small smile, giving off the facade of a kind-hearted man.

"I heard the name of Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, an...associate of mine. She is currently in love with my nephew, Ichigo Kurosaki. Though I find it quite endearing that my nephew has found someone he can love, I cannot allow him to be with Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo was supposed to be arranged to have several candidate marriage meetings last week, but he did not show up. I was very displeased. This Rukia Kuchiki, I'm afraid, is having a serious impact on my nephews behavior. And I will not allow that." Aizen calmly stated as his eyebrows furrowed what seemed like annoyance. Senna lowered her eyes away from the man and turned her head away.

"...I hate her. I despised her, ever since we were both in grade school, she thought she was better than me because she was born into a high-class, rich family. She'll never understand what I had to do to get to where I am now, she always got what she wanted with the snap of her fingers. I fucking despise Rukia Kuchiki!" Senna ranted, fisting her hands tightly as they shook in concealed rage. She snapped her head back up to face Aizen, a sneer on her face.

"What do I need to do?" Aizen slowly smiled, dark chocolate brown eyes swirling menacingly.

* * *

**There ****you ****are, ****I ****apologize ****for ****the ****shortness, ****due ****to ****the ****black****out, ****and ****I****'****m ****working ****on ****new ****stories. ****:D**


	15. URGENT ANNOUCEMENT

**STOP the destruction of !**

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

-  
STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Satsugai Tenma


End file.
